Brought Out Of The Dark
by WickedAngel13
Summary: After Five years, the Volturi finds out that Bella hasn't been turned. Plus they also find out that there is betrayal amongst the Cullens. Can Bella find happiness in another pair of arms? Dedicated to harryginny9 for the idea. Plz R&R.
1. Prologue

**This story is dedicated to harryginny9. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Prologue**

It was a rainy night and a cloaked figure crouched on a rooftop watching the humans below. As the rain hit the figure's face, they moved their hand. A ring of silver and blue flashed at the ray of moonlight that hit it as the figure stood.

"Fools. You'd think they'd understand why they weren't supposed to leave their homes at night."

The wind blew and caused the hood on the cloak to blow back to reveal long black hair with magenta highlights. Silver-red eyes watched the humans and then felt the rain land on their skin.

"Mistress Volturi?"

"What is it?"

"We must return to the castle. I feel something is about to happen."

"When does this happen?"

"In a week my lady."

"Perfect."

"Mistress Arkania?"

Arkania Volturi smirked as she knew her return back to her childhood home was never calm. Her brothers were always making new vampires but something about her servant's ability told her that it was going to very great and mysterious. Let the fun begin.

"Let us go Jin."

"My lady."

* * *

><p>Bella had been sitting in her boyfriendfiancé family's home waiting for him to get home. He'd been gone for a month with not so much as a clue to where he'd gone. Bella watched her second family move around her as they were still with her, but something told her they were hiding something from her. A growl sounded and she looked up to see Emmett and Jasper standing in front of her as she saw a familiar blonde haired head walk into the house.

"Demetri?"

"Forgive me Carlisle. I am here to invite you all to the Castle. Aro wishes to talk with everyone."

"Does this have something to do with my son's disappearance?"

"Disappearance?"

"Never mind. What does this have to do with?"

"The fact that Miss Swan is still not turned and it's been more than a year."

"We are planning her wedding with care Demetri."

"Mrs. Whitlock, I understand that, but please I'm only doing as I was told."

"I know that Demetri, but please give us a little more time."

"Aro is no longer going to grant that. I'm sorry."

Alice sighed and looked at her family. Carlisle looked at Demetri and nodded his head. Demetri bowed to them and disappeared as fast as he had arrived.

"Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"You might want to pack your bags."

"Of course Carlisle."

Bella headed upstairs only to find Rosalie beside her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll help you Bella."

"Okay Rose."

Alice had a feeling that this visit was not going to end well. Especially if Edward got wind of where they were going with Bella.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Invitation

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Invitation**

Aro sat in the throne room with his brothers as they listened to their servant's problems. He was so tired of hearing it that it was giving him a headache and all because his servants couldn't find any animal blood for the event he was planning.

"You mean to tell us that there are no animals in the forest?"

"Well, Lord Caius, we didn't enter the forest."

"Then how can you tell us that you can not find animal blood?"

"There are rumors that _she _lives in there my lord."

Aro rubbed his head and sighed as he listened to all of the servants. They were started to drive him to the point he was going to kill them. He needed the animal blood because he had clans coming to this event that didn't drink human blood. He glanced over at the empty throne that sat beside Caius and he wished their sister were present. She would have already dealt with this.

"I don't care! Go into the forests and find animals to kill."

"Lord Aro?"

"Take Felix and Jane with you if you have to."

"Yes sir."

Aro sighed as her servants left and he rubbed his face. He heard Demetri's voice as he also heard Heidi enter and of course as usually those two decided to argue.

"You two are pushing my nerves again."

"Sorry sir."

Demetri and Heidi stopped in front of their lords and waited for them to speak. They both missed their queen as she was never far away, but she had disappeared and no one had heard from her in five years. The last time anyone heard from her was when they had to deal with Edward Cullen the last time they were here.

"Demetri, did you do as I asked?"

"Yes sir. As you predicted, Edward was not there with the family."

"Was she turned Demetri?"

"No Lord Caius. She was still human and she just looked at me with indifference."

"Something must have happened."

"She was just staring out the window when I appeared. The other two male sons alerted her to me."

"I see."

Aro rubbed his forehead when he heard the door open and saw Gianna poke her head around the door. He raised an eyebrow because she never really interrupted a meeting unless it was an emergency. Gianna hated doing this but she needed to. Otherwise she knew that she was going to die.

"Um…Lord Aro, there is a particular vampire here."

"Who Gianna?"

"Arkania."

Aro, Caius, and Marcus all stood as Gianna opened the door and moved out of Arkania Volturi's way. The brothers saw their sister enter and as she moved, they noticed her cloak was open.

"Do I want to know what you are planning brother?"

"We are glad you are home."

"Aro…"

Aro gulped as Arkania reached her throne and her servant stepped out of the shadows and took the cloak.

"I come home and find out an event is going on. Who is this Bella creature you've invited too?"

"If you would sit down we'd explain after we hear from Demetri and Heidi on their missions."

Arkania rolled her eyes and sat down in her throne after her brothers kissed her cheek. She always hated it when they were up to something. She never liked the ending. The last time they had done something sneaky, both Caius and Marcus lost their wives because the damn bitches had ended up being unfaithful to them.

"Lord Aro, the only problem I had on my mission was that Tanya was missing from the house at the time. Her family said she was out hunting."

"I'm sure she was told when she returned."

"Demetri, anything else go wrong?"

"Other than Edward missing but I smelt him nearby on my way out, I'm sure he got infromed quickly."

"I'm sure the Cullens will not be happy once the event takes place, but the truth needs to be told."

Marcus looked at his sister and she had her eyes closed. She had never really liked these meetings, but she knew she was always needed there in case something went wrong. Good thing about her gift was that she could look like she was asleep and no one would know it was her actually keeping someone from killing whatever they wanted to kill.

* * *

><p>Edward stepped into his family home and looked at all the bags near the door. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the creak of the stairs. He looked up and saw Bella standing on the stairs holding a book in her other hand. She was dressed in a sun dress and had on blue slip on shoes. He knew he had never brought her anything like that and he was furious with Alice for going behind his back. This reminded him of something. He hadn't heard anyone's thoughts and that worried him. No one knew where he went when he left so it made it pointless that they had been told.<p>

"What's going on Bella?"

"Bella doesn't rightly know anymore than the rest of us do Edward. I suggest you go and pack you bags. We have been invited to an Event at the Volturi Castle. I will not have my family thought poorly of because one member refuses to go."

Edward looked at Carlisle who stood behind Bella with Esme and Alice as they descended the stairs. As Bella descended, Edward glared and he made a move to the stairs.

"Bella, maybe you should change…"

"She will not be changing Edward. I gave her the dress and you will have no more say in what she does."

He looked up at Rosalie who stood at the top landing with her arms crossed and holding a black book. He knew better than to try and take it from her, but it only made him grow more worried. He moved to his room and hurried to pack, hoping that by the time he got done, Rosalie had put the book down on a table. Unbeknownst to him, Rosalie had definitely put the book down, but in her purse she carried and no one ever touched her purse without setting off the alarm. This trip was making him worry.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprise Event

**Chapter Two: A Surprise Event**

Arkania stood at the window in Aro's study as he continued this moronic planning. Marcus, Caius, and Aro had been locked in the study for more than three hours by Arkania's counting but then again since the moon was slowly starting to come out, she knew that she was in for one hell of a night. The guards had heard she was back and so it was already chaos as they were cleaning her room. Arkania just shook her head again as she heard her brothers talk about this event.

"Arkania, what do you think of this event?"

"Marcus, I think you three are heading for danger again. Why is it that every time I come home you three have to put someone in danger?"

"The last two were not put in danger."

"I will agree with that, but still you didn't answer my question."

Aro knew that Arkania was not too happy that he was planning again, but he hadn't been aware that Caius and Marcus were in a bad relationship before. He had learned quickly that their sister did not approve of that.

"We want to make sure that all the clans know who they are dealing with."

"What has happened Aro?"

Aro sighed as he heard Caius ask that question and he looked at his family. Their sister had moved and she was now standing between Caius and Marcus.

"I have learned that over the years Edward has been unfaithful to Bella. I will not see a beautiful young woman put to death because of this fool's foolishness. I have invited the Cullens here for them to know what's going on. I sent Felix there last month and he told me that Rosalie had found a book that Edward kept everything he'd done in."

"Why would Rosalie want to help Bella?"

"She loves her and doesn't want her hurt. This is why Bella has yet to be turned."

"I told you before he would not do it. He's too chicken to turn a human and he will not do it now. He has been using her since they met."

"Slow the hell down and explain to me what you are talking about?"

Marcus sighed and took their sister's hand in his and made her look at him before anyone spoke a word.

"Do you remember around the time that we heard about a human knowing of our existence?"

"Yes. You three told me this before I left on my mission you sent me on."

"Correct. We met this human because Edward Cullen was going to give his life up to be with her, but she was alive and he hadn't been aware of this. In this time he had left her to keep her safe."

"Only problem is we Volturi know more than most give credit for."

"Exactly dear sister. We got to meet her because she came to save him and it was interesting. She was intriguing to us so we let her live on one condition. She had to be turned within that year."

"I've been gone for nearly five years."

"Exactly. She hasn't been turned. I do believe that Edward was cheating on her before now."

Arkania growled low in her throat and Marcus had to grip her hand in order to get her to stop. A knock on the door made everyone go silent and Jane opened the door. She was scared of Arkania, but knew that as long as she never threatened the female she would live.

"Yes Jane?"

"We are ready sir and everyone has arrived. Even the Cullens are here. So is the Denali clan."

"Very well. Did the animal blood finally get taken care?"

"Yes, but we may need more by the time the night is done."

"Hunt more animals with Demetri and Felix."

"Yes sir."

Jane left as quickly as she could, because she could feel the anger coming off of Arkania and it scared her to no end. Aro gained his sister's attention and shook his head.

"You scare her you know that?"

"Not like I try to. I am not that scary."

"I know that."

"Aro, let's just get this over with."

"Very well."

Marcus shook his head and stood when he saw Arkania's dress change with just a flick of her wrist. He smiled and kissed his sister's forehead as he left the room with his siblings.

* * *

><p>Carlisle and Esme were worried about Bella as they had seen her stay with Gianna as she was instructed. It was dangerous for her to be here with all these vampires. Esme had also noticed that there was a servant behind the fourth throne up on the dais and she was scared that Arkania was home.<p>

"Esme?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"You don't think that this has anything to do with that black book Rose carried down do you?"

"I don't know dear. Edward hasn't really told us where he goes when he leaves so we know nothing."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I entered his room earlier when he was gone and I found several pieces of woman's clothing that did not belong to Bella."

"I hope he knows that he will be punished should the Brothers find out or worse."

"How so my love?"

"I would hate to see what would happen if Arkania came home around this time."

Carlisle stopped his movement when he heard the name of the Volturi queen and he gulped as he remembered what had happen the last time he encountered a problem she dealt with. He hated to see his son put to that pain, but if he had done what they were thinking than no one could help Edward.

"Carlisle. Esme. What a pleasure to see you again and your children. They are all so wonderful."

"Yes. Thank you Eleazar. Carmen looks in well health."

"She is off and on. I think it's the new diet she's trying. She trying not to take in so much animal blood."

"It doesn't seem to be working though dear."

Carmen joined them as she looked at Carlisle and Esme. She sighed as she took the animal blood and resigned herself to it.

"I seem to not want to do anything but lay around anymore."

"That can be good or bad."

"I agree Carlisle."

"Oh look. The Brothers have arrived."

Everyone looked up as they brothers entered but then everyone gasped when they saw Arkania walk into the room. As usual all of the guests moved aside for she was not the nicest vampire to mess with. Carmen moved behind Eleazar and Esme moved behind Carlisle.

"When did she return I wonder."

"I'd rather not find out Carlisle."

"Good point Eleazar."

* * *

><p>Arkania hissed in annoyance and all the murmuring about her ended as she sat in her throne. She hated the whispers and she watched everyone when her eyes landed on Carlisle and Esme. She hissed low and Caius had to set a hand on her shoulder before she killed something. The one thing her brothers knew was that she hated the Cullens or more importantly Carlisle and Esme. It didn't matter what it was, she never wanted them around.<p>

"My friends. I am glad for you to join us, but it had been brought to my attention that we have a problem among us. One of our friends has hurt a human. By letting her know she has to be killed or turned, but as he told us nearly five years ago she would be turned. I find this hard to believe now since I have seen she is not changed yet. Felix! Demetri! Jane! Bring our human in please!"

Jane, Felix, and Demetri all entered with Bella between them. They felt some of the human drinking vampires start to stir and only when they heard a loud growl did they stop movement. Bella jumped at the sound of the growl and looked up into the face of Arkania. Bella had never seen a more beautiful vampire and she quickly bowed her head.

"Aro, this is ridiculous. You know that any human coming here will be killed."

"If you so much as touch her I will kill you."

Everyone froze as they saw Edward Cullen come forth and try to grab for Bella only to be stopped by a powerful growl.

* * *

><p>Arkania was bored as usual and more so when she moved to her throne. She had smelled the blood of a human and shook her head. She knew Gianna was not the one she kept on smelling as she passed the entrance, but it was an exotic scent. What intrigued her more was that it was familiar. She entered the throne room not long after her brothers and hissed as the murmurs started. It annoyed her, but she couldn't kill anyone yet. As she sat down and listened to Aro it was starting to get more boring until the doors open and she saw the human.<p>

'_I wonder what she'll taste like.'_

'_Oh entertainment.'_

_'Lovely smell.'_

Arkania put an end to the movement from the human drinkers by a growl and and she saw the human jump and look up. Arkania had never wanted to protect a human before but this one was so scared that she was going to do her best.

"Aro this is ridiculous! You know that any human coming here will be killed."

"If you so much as touch her I will kill you."

Arkania looked up to see the bastard Edward Cullen and she growled as he tried to reach the human. Edward stopped as he saw the Volturi queen stand and descend the stairs that lead to the thrones. Jane, Felix, and Demetri all parted as Arkania moved to Bella. As she made her way she felt movement and growled low in her throat as she watched the Cullens freeze in their spot.

"I'm not stupid enough to hurt the poor girl you idiots."

"Arkania, you are known to kill without a thought."

"Only when I want to."

Bella looked up as she felt a hand tilt her head up. She saw silver-red eyes look at her and then noticed that there was a rose shaped mark on her wrist.

"You aren't going to eat me?"

"Child, if I had a dollar every time I was asked that, then I definitely would need a bigger bank account. Now tell me what is your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"I see. You are the one who is promised to Edward Cullen am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I see. Jane?"

"Yes My lady?"

"Take Bella up to my throne and stay with her."

"Yes ma'am."

Jane did as told and Arkania's servant, Jin bowed to Bella and then stood quietly in the shadows. As Arkania moved to head back to her throne, she heard a growl. She looked to see Edward stalking towards her and raised an eyebrow. Edward went flying through the air and landed in a column. Jane grabbed Bella's arm to keep her in place.

"Thank you for that dear sister."

"Anytime dear brother."

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

Bella watched as the female vampire moved to her throne, but what she didn't grasp was the fact that Aro had just called her his sister. She felt eyes on her and glanced to see Marcus glancing at her and then look away.

'_That was weird. He's usually not looking at anyone.'_

As Bella watched Arkania sit down in her throne, she felt movement behind her and saw a goblet appear on a silver tray. Bella gulped at the smell of blood and apparently she made it noticeable as Arkania waved the tray away. Bella was grateful for that, but she still felt uneasy around this woman.

"As I was saying, before our dear sister had to settle a disturbance, this human was supposed to be turned five years ago. I'm a little disappointed to find that she has not been turned."

"I will not see her turned into a monster like you."

"Boy, you better learn who you talk to."

"Shut up! You have no say in what I do."

"No Edward, but I do as I am the leader of the clan you run with."

Carlisle moved from his family and moved to the center where Edward stood. As he moved he held a black book and Edward knew he was in trouble if that book got opened. Not only was it a written ledger, but it had the power to bring the writing to life and show everyone present what he'd been doing.

"Give me the book Carlisle."

"I think we all should know what you've been doing when you disappear for months on end."

"No. That's not your business."

Carlisle felt movement around him but then he heard a voice that he hoped would speak up for his family's sake.

"Carlisle, are you telling me that none of you knew where he went when he disappeared."

"No Bella. We didn't know and we knew it was wrong to make you think we did."

"Then maybe you should open the book."

"Bella, as much as I want too, I want to hear the truth from him."

"What truth Carlisle? He's never once told the truth to anyone including myself."

Edward growled and glared at Bella. He wouldn't attack her due to the fact she was right next to Arkania, but this was the reason he had fallen out of love with her in the first place. She was always asking or saying shit that pissed him off. He realized now that he had never loved Bella. She was just a fling to him that went too far.

"Edward, why do you have this book?"

"None of your business."

"Carlisle, may I see the book?"

"Of course Aro."

* * *

><p>Bella was still thinking when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked to see Jane nod her head and Bella turned her gaze to Arkania. Bella hadn't even realized that she had been spoken too.<p>

"Yes my lady?"

"Would you like a chair?"

"I'm all right."

"Tell me if you need something."

"Yes ma'am."

Bella watched as Arkania went back to watching the scene in front of her. Bella wondered why she was being treated like a normal being instead of just being killed.

"Aro, to open this book it needs a special language."

"Well from the writing, I would have to say it's not Italian or English. It looks to be Romanian though."

The brothers heard a dark chuckle and looked up at Edward. He shook his head and gave them a look that they found threatening.

"The book can only be opened by the master or mistress of that book. No one outside of it can open it."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I had it made that way."

"Edward, I hate to tell you, but there are two books like this in the world."

"What?"

Edward blanched as Aro produced another book similar to the one he was given by Carlisle. Arkania looked at the books and realized that Edward was lying. The books could be opened by anyone who wished to know the contents. Luckily for Arkania, she knew the language that was written on the cover. She wasn't about to tell Edward that though.

* * *

><p>Marcus looked over at Bella as he watched her stand beside his sister, when he noticed something. He saw his sister's friendship line growing stronger with Bella and knew that if anyone could get Arkania to open up more it was this amazing creature.<p>

"Marcus?"

"Yes Caius?"

"What language do you think this is?"

"I'm not quite sure. Arkania, do you know the language?"

"There's no way anyone knows it! It's an old language that is rarely spoken."

"Edward Mason Cullen, I would advise you to shut up."

"Why? You can't do anything bitch?"

Everyone shook their heads as they watched this boy insult a Volturi Royal. Marcus watched their sister close her eyes and hold up a hand. The commotion went silent and then everyone heard a sweet language come from her mouth fluently.

"Je souhaite savoir les contenus de ce livre. Peux-je voir ce que reste sur vos pages d'ivoire qui sont revêtus avec fleurir des roses faites d'or et l'argent?"

Aro jumped as both books popped open in his hands and he looked at his sister. Her eyes were still closed but she had heard the click of the locks. Edward stood their flabbergasted as all his secrets would be exposed. He gulped as he felt his body freeze where he was. He glanced up at the Volturi Queen, but she still had her eyes closed.

'_Why can't I move? This is not normal?'_

* * *

><p>Everyone froze as Arkania opened her eyes and she looked at her brothers and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What? It never hurts to learn new languages. You three should try it."

"But…"

"The inscriptions are on the spine of the books dear brother."

Aro shook his head and saw Jane hiding a smile behind her hand. He knew that his sister could be a smartass, but this was beyond being a smartass. She had proven a true point to Edward that any language can be spoken fluently, even when you don't hear it often. Suddenly, everyone gasped as the words on the paper became scenes of betrayal in bubbles. The bubbles had scenes of Edward fucking several different human females or vampire females.

* * *

><p>Bella watched as the books began showing several scenes and everyone one of them made her want to throw up. She knew he was a bastard, but this went beyond being a bastard. She had never been so hurt in her life. She felt a hand and saw Jane patting her arm and trying to get her to calm down.<p>

"You're anger is sending the emotion vampires into a frenzy."

"Sorry."

"They understand. Trust me."

Bella clamed down as much as she could when she had to turn her face away from the scenes. Jane saw her turn away and looked at Arkania.

"My lady?"

"Just stay with her Jane. I don't want her leaving yet."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bella, keep your face towards the shadows."

"May I get some water?"

"Of course. Jin."

Jin appeared before Bella and handed her a glass of water and helped her drink it. Jin being an emotion vampire knew how bad she was hurting, but unlike other emotion vampires, he ran off the fuel of anger. He wanted to rip Edward to pieces so he made sure Bella was all right.

* * *

><p>Aro growled low in his throat as the last scene popped and the books suddenly snapped shut. He placed the books in his throne and looked at Edward. This <em>boy<em> had committed the ultimate crime in the Volturi's eyes and he was afraid to know what Arkania had in mind for him. Then again, he'd noticed how often Marcus would look at Bella and that gave him an idea.

"Bella, the scenes are gone."

"Okay."

"Dear, do you still have the ring Edward gave you?"

"I do."

"May I see it?"

Bella removed the ring and Jane took it to Aro as he watched Arkania guard Bella basically. Aro took the ring and looked at it. He then looked at Carlisle.

"I will give this to you to do with what you want, but as for Edward. He has signed his death warrant."

Everyone froze as Edward growled and launched at Aro….

* * *

><p>I know guys! It's a cliffy. Sorry. Oh before I go here is the translation to what Arkania said;<p>

**"Je souhaite savoir les contenus de ce livre. Peux-je voir ce que reste sur vos pages d'ivoire qui sont revêtus avec fleurir des roses faites d'or et l'argent?"- "I wish to know the contents of this book. May I see what lies upon your ivory pages that are lined with blooming roses made of gold and silver?"**

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Punishment

**Chapter 4: The Punishment**

_A/N: Chapter Four everyone! Oh and forgive me but the books were in French. I know the brothers may have been able to read it but I like making people guess and sit on the edge of the seat. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_Bella removed the ring and Jane took it to Aro as he watched Arkania guard Bella basically. Aro took the ring and looked at it. He then looked at Carlisle._

"_I will give this to you to do with what you want, but as for Edward. He has signed his death warrant."_

_Everyone froze as Edward growled and launched at Aro…._

* * *

><p>No one moved as they watched Edward fall to the floor after he attacked Aro. They all looked around as if to see if they could see who had stopped him. They heard him get back up and watched him look around as well.<p>

"Attack my family again Edward Cullen and I will see to it personally that your punishment for adultery and betrayal is harsher than it's meant to."

Edward looked at Arkania and raised an eyebrow. She hadn't moved from her seat and she was threatening him? Who the hell did she think she was? Edward stood and growled low at her as he watched her.

"Edward Mason Cullen, by the decree of the Volturi for adultery, violence, and false promises made by your word, you are to die by fire alive."

Everyone looked at Caius and saw him smirk as Edward gaped at him in astonishment. All of this because he thought he loved a fucking human? They were out of their minds!

"No."

* * *

><p>Carlisle looked at his son as he refused the punishment given to him by the brothers. He gulped and backed away as he saw the three stand to their feet and look at Edward. Arkania looked at her brothers and then turned to Jane, Bella, and Jin.<p>

"Bella, turn your face away dear."

"Yes ma'am."

"Jin, Jane, she is not to move till I say."

"Yes ma'am."

Arkania looked back at her brothers and shook her head as she watched Edward start to sweat, if a vampire could that is, and shake from the intense power. She shifted and that power lowered as she sat up straighter in her throne.

"Edward, do you have any idea how worse your punishment could be by refusing the given verdict?"

"It doesn't matter! Once I die, you monsters are going to turn Bella and that was not what I wanted for her!"

"Then why did you agree to do it?"

Edward stood speechless and he couldn't even bring an answer to his mind. He hadn't really thought about why he'd agreed those five years ago. He knew his family loved Bella, but he didn't. All he wanted was to keep her safe. Keep her from this life.

"I don't know."

"Then why are you so sure that she doesn't want this life? Why does the thought of her being turned make you repulsed?"

"It doesn't…"

"Edward, ever since you saw her enter this room with Jane, Felix, and Demetri, you have stood here in front of my brothers and I and argued that she is not to be turned. Why would you have done that if you didn't love her? If you were so set on having sex with every female that caught your eye and not her? Why?"

"She doesn't deserve this life. It's not for her."

"Are you saying she's too good for this life?"

"No my lady. I'm saying that she already has a life. She needs to keep that life."

"What if she doesn't want that life Edward? What if she wants a new life with new people?"

* * *

><p>Bella listened to all the questions and answers, but nothing made sense. Why would he care if he was cheating on her to begin with? Plus he'd already said he never loved her to start, so it didn't make any sense. She knew better than to turn but she looked up at Jin. He felt her emotion and he shrugged as she raised an eyebrow at him. She then heard a slight shuffle and felt a hand on her shoulder. She was turned and Arkania made her look up.<p>

"Bella, tell me something? Do you or do you not want this life?"

"I just want to be with my friends and family. Whether they are vampires or not."

"That's not what I asked you dear."

"Yes. I want this life because my life as I know it has no meaning for me."

"I see."

Arkania turned away from Bella and moved to Aro's side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and let him see what she was thinking. Aro smiled at his sister and nodded. Arkania removed her hand and moved back to her throne as she watched Edward.

"Queen Arkania has decided to let a vote reign. Whether this beautiful creature, Bella, should join the Vampire world or not."

Everyone cheered as they wanted Bella in the world, but Edward growled at his family when they voiced their opinions. Aro held a hand and looked at Edward with eyes cold as steel.

"Your verdict goes as planned. Bella has a choice where she will reside."

"NO!"

Edward attacked Aro and without a second thought, he was bit in the jugular. He landed on the floor and writhed in pain as he looked up into the face of Arkania. She had blood around her mouth and she glared at him. Everyone moved back as her powers went sky high, and hit the roof. Jane and Jin held Bella as they crouched with her in the shadows.

"Every Cullen I meet has to think that they can attack my family! I will not tolerate it any longer!"

Edward felt his body being picked up and saw Felix and Demetri standing on the sides of him. He then noticed the fire pit was open and lit. He struggled and broke free only to be knocked into the fire pit.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right my lady?"<p>

"I'm fine Felix. Get me a rag."

"Yes ma'am."

Felix ran off as fast as he could to get a rag as Arkania returned to her throne. She saw Bella crouched with Jane and Jin and was glad they knew better than to let her see that. Felix returned with the rag and handed it to Arkania as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Well, now that we have dealt with that piece of business, let us celebrate to a new addition to our world!"

Aro watched everyone rebound back to their chatter and then saw the Cullens approach them. He knew that Arkania was already upset, but he had to wait.

"Forgive us Aro. We didn't know why he did it."

"Because your son learns nothing from his father's mistake. At least two of your sons are better at keeping their anger to themselves."

The Cullen clan bowed their head to Arkania and then saw Bella stand. They saw her turn and then bowed their heads to her.

"We will stay till we know Bella's decision."

"Very well Carlisle.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus watched them walk away and the saw their sister stand and move from the room. Arkania looked at Bella and patted her shoulder as she left. Jin knew he was not to follow, but keep an eye on Bella. Jane gulped as she watched Arkania leave and she looked at Bella.

"Bella?"

"I need to sit down."

"Jane, take her to Marcus' study. There no one will bother her."

"Of course Aro."

Jane hurried to do as told and saw Jin come as well. As soon as they were out of hearing range Marcus looked at Aro and raised an eyebrow.

"You are in a good mood."

"It's lovely to have family together."

"Aro, you scare me when you talk like that."

"I know."

Caius shook his head as he watched his two brothers talk about nothing. He watched the guests and realized that Aro was in matchmaking mode again.

'_I'm going to have a headache when he's done. By god he better be matchmaking for Marcus and not me this time. I'll kill him.'_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review. Hope you guys love the story. Love ya!<br>_


	6. Chapter 5: Bella's Descison

**Chapter 5: Bella's Decision**

Bella was sitting in Marcus' study and had been left alone as Jin and Jane stood outside the door. She wondered where Alec was as he was never far from his sister when she looked up and saw him standing on the inside of the door. Bella jumped from the couch and Alec looked at her.

"Forgive me Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. Queen Arkania told me to come help guard you."

"Who is she?"

"Queen Arkania?"

"Yes."

"She's Lord Aro, Caius, and Marcus' sister. They adopted her when she first came here and she already had royal blood in her so they made her the Queen of Volturi. She rules over even the wives of the Lords. Why I don't know, but people just seem to be scared of her."

"She's not scary, just protective."

"You would be the one to say that."

"Sorry Alec. I was out of line."

"No. Please Bella, speak your mind. It's the only way anyone here will listen to you."

"But you and the guards don't have to listen to me."

Alec looked at her and shrugged. He had never minded Bella before, because he found her entertaining. She intrigued him like a sister and it was very amusing. He loved to watch her face when she was confused or thinking. It was interesting; because Queen Arkania hid her emotions from everyone but Jin. No one understood why.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alec?"

"Do you really want to return with the Cullens?"

"I don't know Alec. They caused enough hurt to me for awhile, because one they left without saying goodbye the first time and then they hide the fact that they didn't know anything about where Edward had gone but made me think they did."

"Looks like to me that maybe you need to stay here with the Volturi, but that's my opinion."

"You know what Alec. I think you're right."

"Huh?"

"Here at the Volturi, I can wear anything I want and do anything without being questioned why I'm doing it."

"True."

Bella realized she'd made her choice and with Alec's help too. Alec shook his head as he watched Bella relax more into the couch cushions and soon saw her asleep. He moved to her and picked her up so he could lay her down on the couch and then placed a light blanket over her to keep the chill off. Oh what a surprise Lord Marcus would get if she continued to sleep here.

* * *

><p>Marcus had left the celebration due to too much noise and he hated it really, but he tolerated them to a point. He made his way to his study and saw Jane and Jin outside. He then remembered that Bella was inside and went to open his door.<p>

"Lord Marcus, it's been silent for a while. We aren't too sure if Bella is all right, but we know Alec wouldn't hurt her."

"I'm sure she's fine."

Marcus entered the study to see Alec standing at his normal spot when he was there and then saw Bella asleep on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at Alec and saw the young vampire look at his watch.

"She's been asleep for two hours Lord Marcus. She just relaxed too much on your couch."

"Well that couch is comfortable."

"Will there be anything else my lord?"

"Tell Arkania that I'm in my study now."

"Yes sir."

Jane, Jin, and Alec left and went onto their duties. Marcus sat down at his desk and started on some paper work that he had left when his brother needed him in the throne room.

* * *

><p>Bella woke with a start as she felt someone brushing her hair from her face and looked up to see Arkania sitting on the edge of the couch. She glanced at the clock on the wall and to her shock she had been asleep for an entire twenty-four hours as the clock read seven o'clock at night.<p>

"You were dreaming Bella. Marcus was afraid you were hurt."

"I didn't mean to scare him."

"That's why I sent for Arkania. She's taken care of more humans before they turn than I have."

Bella looked at Marcus and sat up letting the blanket fall. Arkania stood and allowed Bella to stand as well. She looked the girl over making sure she was okay.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle anyone."

"It's okay dear. Come let's get you out of those dirty clothes. I may just burn those."

"Why? I like this dress."

"Darling, I will get you another one like it, but this one has been through hell and back already."

"Okay."

Marcus shook his head as he watched Bella bow her head a little. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and looked at Bella. Arkania moved and let Marcus closer to Bella and watched the interaction between them.

"Bella, Arkania will not hurt you. She protects those she cares for and you have captured her protection. She will not let anything happen to you."

"I know. I just don't want to become a burden."

"You aren't a burden. You are an angel sent to us by the heavens. I swear on it."

"As do I. He's never talked this much."

Marcus sent his sister a glare and she raised her hands up in defense. Marcus shook his head and brushed Bella's hair from her face.

"Arkania will help you get ready. It will be okay."

"Thank you Marcus."

"You're welcome."

Bella went with Arkania and Marcus watched her leave feeling something he had never felt before. He went to his room and got ready for that evening with thoughts of the woman who just left his study.

* * *

><p>Bella looked around the room she was brought to and then looked at Jane who was doing her hair. She saw Jane concentrate when Jane threw down the brush.<p>

"Jane…"

"It's too hard."

"Only because you are stressing over it."

"But Arkania, I'm not good at hair. Clothes, shoes, jewelry…I'm good with those, but not with hair."

"Okay dear. Go pick out the dress, shoes, and jewelry. I'll do Bella's hair."

"Yes Arkania."

Arkania picked up the brush and shook her head as she brushed Bella's hair back out and begin to twist it up. Bella watched as Arkania used force but gentle force and she didn't feel pain at all.

"Trust me. I'm not going to pull your hair. I don't like it done to my hair so I don't do it to others."

"I understand."

"Mistress?"

"What Jin?"

"We can't find the cloak you asked for."

"My cloak or Bella's cloak?"

"Yours my lady."

"I'll find it later. Would you do me a favor Jin?"

"Yes?"

"Go get me a goblet of blood please. I'm not in the mood to hunt down my mate."

"Of course ma'am."

Bella saw Jane quickly return from the closet she had disappeared in and she carried a beautiful blue satin gown with a sweetheart bodice and sleeveless. Bella had never seen something so gorgeous in her life and looked up at Arkania.

"I give it to you. Trust me. You will look lovely."

"Arkania has never given anyone anything."

"I give you things don't I Jane?"

"Well, yes but I meant not something from your personal closet."

"True."

* * *

><p>Jane rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed and watched Bella fuss with the gown. Arkania had gone off to find her cloak and Jane watched Bella. She had never seen this mortal so panicky in the time she knew her.<p>

"Bella it's okay."

"Okay."

Jane pulled her from the room when she heard Alec's voice and saw Demetri with her brother. It hadn't been long but Demetri had been very silent since Arkania's return and it bothered Jane a little. He was never quiet. The boys saw Jane and Bella and they went to stand guard as they escorted Bella to the throne room.

"This should be interesting. Especially if Heidi forgot to dry clean Arkania's cloak again."

"Why did she forget?"

"She was busy with one of the guards."

"Oh good grief. That girl is going to find herself on the wrong end with Arkania and not win."

Bella listened to their banter when she heard gasps and looked up as she realized they had entered the throne room. All the vampires were sitting in chairs and waited for Bella to move to the open space in front of the dais. Marcus was standing on the steps and looked down at her. He spoke loud enough for Bella to hear him.

"Bella, please come up here."

Bella walked that way and allowed her hand to take Marcus' as he helped her up on the first step of the dais. Suddenly everyone hear the doors slam open and Heidi flew threw the air. She stood and hissed when a hand grabbed her throat.

"When I ask something to be done Heidi, I don't want remarks back. Now my cloaks will be cleaned or I will have your no longer beating heart in my hand the next time I see you."

"Yes Mistress Arkania."

Heidi dropped to the floor and Arkania moved to her throne. She nodded her head to her brothers and they just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Bella just shook her head as she stood with Marcus in front of her. She waited for a while and then saw Aro stand up from his throne.<p>

"My fellow vampires, we are gathered here to welcome a new child into our world. It's her choice to whether she stays with the clan that introduced her to this world or to stay with another clan. I'm sure she will choose wisely."

Everyone cheered and then calmed down as Aro raised a hand so they could hear Bella's choice. Aro turned to Marcus and nodded his head. Marcus turned to Bella and tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Isabella Swan, have you made your choice?"

"I have."

"Would you please tell us what that choice is?"

"As much as I love being around the Cullens, I realize that I need to move on. I have chosen to stay here at the Volturi Castle."

The Cullens nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that they had caused her enough hurt. Marcus nodded and looked at Aro.

"Isabella Swan, you have chosen to become a part of the Volturi clan. Marcus will be the one who bites you to start your change. We will see you in three days time my dear."

Bella nodded and she turned to fully face Marcus. She felt his hands brush over her skin and she felt his warm breath on her skin as his mouth descended towards her neck. Marcus opened his mouth and…

* * *

><p>Please Review. I know it's another cliffhanger too. Sorry guys.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Chapter 6: Surprises**

_A/N: Hey guys! I know! I left another cliffy! Sorry. I want to give you guys plenty of suspense. Don't hate me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Isabella Swan, you have chosen to become a part of the Volturi clan. Marcus will be the one who bites you to start your change. We will see you in three days time my dear."<em>

_Bella nodded and she turned to fully face Marcus. She felt his hands brush over her skin and she felt his warm breath on her skin as his mouth descended towards her neck. Marcus opened his mouth and…_

* * *

><p>Bella felt the sharp sting of the bite and felt her body just give out. Marcus held her body as he lifted his mouth from her neck. The venom was coursing through Bella's body and he knew that tomorrow she would start feeling the pain. Felix and Demetri stepped forward when Marcus motioned for them.<p>

"Boys, if you would bring the bed to carry her out to her room?"

"Of course Lord Marcus."

Felix and Demetri went to retrieve the bed that they had always used for this ritual. Demetri had stepped behind Arkania and his hand brushed quickly against her skin. He grabbed the Egyptian like bed. As the boys headed back to Marcus, Felix saw Arkania's eyes closed again. He knew never to say anything to her, but he was worried for his friend.

"We will see Bella in three days and then she will begin her new life as a Volturi vampire."

Everyone sent up cheers as Bella was carried from the room by Felix and Demetri. Marcus moved back to his throne as the festivities began again.

"Sister?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem exhausted?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Because I have a headache Caius."

Caius shook his head and watched the celebration continue in full swing.

* * *

><p>Marcus had watched his sister leave the celebration and head outside. He knew she hated not showing the world her caring side, but it also bothered her that she couldn't be near her mate either. Marcus was the only one who knew who her mate was, because Aro and Caius had been so against who she mated, that Arkania had just mated the male anyway. Marcus had been the only one she could talk to and that was half the reason she always stayed away from the castle.<p>

"Marcus?"

"Yes Aro?"

"Where's Arkania?"

"She's gone to her room to relax. She was stressed again."

"Oh. I hope she went to lie down."

"Aro?"

"Yes?"

"Why are Caius and you so against Arkania having a mate?"

Aro growled low at the mention of Arkania having a mate and Marcus raised an eyebrow. Marcus was the only knew how Arkania felt, and besides, her other two brothers had never seen her depressed.

"She's not old enough. She's still a young girl."

"Aro, no offense, but Arkania is no longer a little girl. She is around our age now."

"Why do you ask Marcus?"

"Ask what?"

Aro and Marcus both looked up to see Caius step up beside them. He had his goblet in his hand which always meant he hadn't had a pleasant conversation with someone.

"I asked Aro why you two are against Arkania taking a mate."

Caius sighed and looked at his brothers. He had known this subject would be brought up again and he looked at his brothers.

"She's just too strong. If her emotions were to be let loose, Jin and the others would be in danger."

"She doesn't even let them go Lord Caius. She never has."

"Jin? We thought you had gone with her?"

"She wanted to be alone. I left her to what she wanted to do."

"Has Arkania been all right?"

"Not since you told her she couldn't have a mate."

"Yet she has one anyway?"

"I know that."

The brothers sighed as they knew that they'd have to talk to Arkania soon.

* * *

><p>"Arkania?"<p>

Arkania looked up at the door to her room and saw her mate standing there. She rushed into his arms and just buried her face into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her body and hold her. He leaned her back and tilted her face up. He saw her mouth curve into the smile he loved.

"I've missed you love."

"I've missed you too Arkania."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"It's okay. I just took care of everything here."

Arkania felt her mate pick her up and she saw him place her on the bed. She loved watching him move because his muscles would flex. As she saw him remove his shirt he climbed up beside her and laid there holding her. Arkania was so happy to be by his side that she didn't want to leave.

* * *

><p>Jane stood outside the door to Bella's room and the feeling of secrets still floating around the castle was in the air. Heidi had mentioned that Demetri had been acting different, but it was not unusual for Demetri to disappear for hours.<p>

'_I just hope he's okay. I'd hate to see him get hurt. He's like a brother to me, but I hope he's okay.'_

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Bella's New Life Begins

**Chapter 7: Bella's New Life Begins  
><strong>

Three days had passed and Arkania was sitting in Bella's room when she heard a gasp. She looked up from the book in her lap and saw Bella open her eyes. She waited for her to clam down enough.

"Easy Bella. You're all right."

"Arkania?"

"I'm here dear. It's okay."

Bella felt Arkania's arms envelope her and for the first time in Bella's life she actually felt like she could trust an older female. Bella buried her head into Arkania's hair and silently cried as she could no longer cry.

"Shh. It'll be okay."

"It's just you're like a mother that I always wanted."

"Sweetie, I'm here if you want to talk. I won't turn you away, but there are three men that would probably like to see you."

"Okay. Um…Arkania?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't I feel thirsty?"

Arkania looked down at Bella and raised an eyebrow at her. Never in all her years as a vampire had Arkania ever heard of a newborn not being thirsty. Then it came to her because she remembered one time when she had been around a newborn around her age.

"It's just a part of your abilities. Not all vampires drink blood sweetheart. Jin doesn't drink blood very often. He feeds off emotions mainly."

"He does."

"Yes. He's always been able to feed off them. My mate on the other hand feeds from humans. I feed from humans or animals. Depends on what I wish to drink."

"I won't be made to drink humans?"

"No Bella. Why would you ever think we'd force you to do that?"

Bella bowed her head and started playing with the sheet. She hadn't given it much thought but now that she thought about it, she'd always been told what to do.

"Don't let what he did to you hurt you. Nothing good ever comes from it."

"But you don't show your emotions."

"I only show my emotions with my mate."

"Or with other people my love."

Bella looked up and her eyes widened when she realized who Arkania's mate was.

"I think we need to get you ready Bella."

Bella was picked up from the bed by Arkania's mate and set on the floor. Arkania had to stop herself from laughing as she saw Bella's face. Not many people knew. Actually now only three people truly knew who Arkania's mate was. Marcus, Felix, and now Bella.

"But…you…"

"Easy Bella."

"But…"

Bella just shook her head and hugged him to her. Arkania smiled a small smile and saw that her mate had already adopted Bella as his sister.

"Let's see what gown we are going to put you in."

"Love you are the only one I know that loves to make your brothers wait."

"They need to wait."

Arkania's mate shook his head as he went and waited by the door as his mate helped Bella get ready.

'_I love her so much.'_

* * *

><p>Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all in the throne room listening to the chatter of Jane and Alec as they played a game. They knew Bella would wake soon, but they also knew that Arkania was in the room.<p>

"I'm sure everything is fine Aro."

"Easy for you to say that Caius."

"Brothers, I don't think Arkania is going to hurt her."

"Now why would I want to do that for?"

Arkania entered the throne room and Bella was walking right beside her. The brothers shook their heads and they stood as Bella came forward.

"We are very happy to know you have woke up from your turning, Bella."

"Thank you Aro. I was wandering something?"

"What is that?"

"Will I be forced to drink from humans?"

Aro and Caius raised an eyebrow as Bella asked this particular question. Marcus was the one that put the question together with what her meaning was.

"No Bella. We will not force you to do anything. You can do what Arkania does and drink from both humans and animals as it depends on her moods."

"Only when I feel like taking my anger from arguing with you three all day long."

"OW! DAMNIT ALEC! THAT HURT!"

"Sorry Jane! I didn't mean to hurt you."

Arkania looked at the twins and shook her head as they started fighting. She turned her attention back to her brothers and saw the look Marcus gave her. She raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. She knew Marcus would never betray her secret, but as long as she could prove to her other brothers she was old enough to have a mate, they could rot in hell.

"Bella, do you not feel thirsty?"

"Actually no. I was told by Arkania that it's possibly part of my ability."

"Possibly or you are a special kind of newborn and don't need to hunt all the time."

"I'd rather hunt than hurt anyone here."

Aro nodded and then heard the doors open. He saw Felix and Demetri enter as they drug someone behind them.

"Boys?"

"Sorry Aro. We knew it was Bella's awakening but we couldn't help it. This fool let him self get caught in the sun. A little girl saw him, but thankfully no one else did."

"What?"

Aro was furious as were Marcus and Caius. Arkania shielded Bella as Aro, without warning, twisted the vampire's head and killed him. She glared at her brothers as she felt Bella jump at the sound of the crack.

"Marcus, maybe you should spend some time with Bella."

"Of course Arkania."

Marcus stood and took Bella's hand in his as they went out of the throne room. He knew why Arkania wanted him out of the room, but he hoped she knew what was probably going to happen.

* * *

><p>Bella had been walking with Marcus out in the gardens hidden behind the castle and behind a wall to block the sun. She had looped her hand through Marcus' arm so she wouldn't get lost.<p>

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You seem to be lost in thought."

"Oh I was just wondering why no one really knows Arkania has a mate?"

"I do know. You would be the third person. They keep it a secret due to Aro and Caius thinking that Arkania is still too young to be mated."

"I see."

Marcus looked at Bella as they continued to walk among the gardens. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than Bella among the roses. He had never felt at peace as he did at the moment with Bella beside him. He looked at the gown she wore and it enhanced her natural beauty.

"Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You zoned out there for a moment."

"Oh I was thinking about something."

Bella nodded her head and moved from his side as she went to look at the roses closer. Marcus smiled as he followed her and stood slightly behind her. He watched her face light up as she traced the petals of the roses and then she saw one that hadn't bloomed yet. As Bella ran a finger over the petals, the flower opened up. Bella jumped back and almost fell if Marcus hadn't caught her.

"Marcus…I…"

"No need to apologize."

"How is it possible I made the rose open?"

"Some roses respond to vampires. They are sensitive."

"Oh."

Marcus helped Bella stand and placed his hands on her waist to steady her. Bella placed her hands on his forearms and steadied herself when she heard a throat clearing.

* * *

><p>Marcus steadied Bella and then looked at Alec. He had seen the boy out of the corner of his eye, but Alec knew to make is presence known when he had a message.<p>

"What is it Alec?"

"Um…Jane sent me to get you because Arkania is about to lose her temper. She told Aro and Caius about her mate."

"Oh hell."

"Well that's not all. Um…it seems that Aro also has her mate by the neck and won't let go."

Marcus grabbed Bella's hand and the trio set off for the throne room to try to stop hell from being broke loose.

* * *

><p>"Aro! Put him down! NOW!"<p>

Aro growled at his sister and glared at her. Caius had to keep their sister back from killing Aro, but from the way he saw, she had gone behind their backs. He then heard the voice of Marcus and knew that this was getting out of hand.

"Aro! Put him down! This is not the way to go about this!"

"No Marcus! I will see this union destroyed!"

"JUST LIKE EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE FOR YOU!"

Aro froze as he heard Arkania voice that and he looked at his sister. She had a look of malice on her face, but what made him stop was the look of pure horror as he held her mate. Aro released her mate and stepped back.

"Why did you do it Arkania?"

"To prove to you and Caius that I am old enough to have a mate. This is my life. Why are you trying to destroy the only thing that makes me happy?"

Caius released his sister and she pushed him down to the ground. Aro watched as she ran to her mate and helped him stand.

"Aro, I swear to you that I have never forced her to do anything she doesn't want to."

"It's not that. It's the fact that she hid it from me."

"I had too. You made me feel as if you didn't want me happy."

Aro sighed and moved toward his sister. He pulled her into a hug and looked down at her.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Why did Marcus know?"

"Because Marcus was the only one that approved of the match!"

Aro and Caius rolled their eyes as Arkania left the throne room with her mate. Aro rubbed his forehead and then looked at Marcus.

"Why must you always protect her?"

"Would you rather me let her explode on you? Her powers are deadly and if you hurt her mate they could just be worse."

"True."

* * *

><p>Bella shook her head as she left the brothers to discuss their sister. She had known Arkania to be dangerous, but messing with a mate to a vampire is not wise even if you are one of the Volturi.<p>

"Bella?"

Bella turned and saw Marcus walking behind her. She watched as he walked towards her. She saw that he was his normal attire and Bella ever wondered if he wore anything comfortable.

"Yes Marcus?"

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. She needs to make them see she's not little anymore."

Marcus nodded and he held out a hand to her. Bella took his hand and walked with him out to the gardens again. Bella just felt safe as long as she was with Marcus, but she wasn't sure if this was just a feeling of having a new home, or if she had found someone new to enjoy life with.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Nightly Request

**Chapter 8: Nightly Request**

Bella was walking around the corridors lost in her thoughts. It had been a whole month since she had been turned. She was getting used to everything around the castle, but what she was getting used to the most was Marcus being nice to her. She had heard from everyone that Marcus hadn't ever been nice since his wife's demise and it was confusing to her.

'_Why does he take time out of his day to make sure I'm all right?'_

Bella didn't know what to do about Marcus. She had asked Arkania, but she never got a reply as Demetri had needed his mate's help.

"Bella, if you don't look up, you'll run into Demetri."

Bella looked up to see Arkania and Demetri standing beside a doorway. She shrugged and stopped walking as she joined them. As Bella looked around, she noticed that Jane and Alec were training their powers more and she glanced at Demetri.

"It's a training room. We usually help the twins train more because they don't usually go on mission with us."

"Oh."

"It also wouldn't hurt to help train yours either Bella."

"Why do you say that Arkania?"

"Not only can your shield be used, but I also sense an attack ability. Trust me it's useful in battles."

"Leave it to you love to point that out."

"Oh hush."

Bella shook her head as she listened to them argue. Demetri and Arkania were always playing around when Bella was near, but she just ignored them most of the time.

* * *

><p>Demetri watched Bella and Arkania practice, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed. He only knew of two people that would place their hand on his shoulder. Felix and Marcus were the only ones that knew he would listen. Demetri turned his head slightly and saw Felix standing there behind him. Felix was his only friend that stood behind him when he asked Arkania to be his mate.<p>

"What's up Felix?"

"Marcus wishes to see Bella in his study. Why I don't know."

"I'll tell her. Arkania is helping her with her powers."

"How's your mate doing after last month?"

"She's still cautious when I'm in the room with her and the Three but she's getting better at controlling her anger."

"She loves you Demetri."

"That I do Felix."

Felix and Demetri looked at Arkania and Bella as they approached and Demetri moved his mate's hair from her face. Bella looked at Felix and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Felix?"

"Nothing Bella. Marcus just wishes to see you."

"Where is he?"

"In his study. Would you like me to escort you there?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I've already passed it several times today."

Arkania shook her head and watched Bella head towards Marcus' study. She looked at her mate and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking. Do not even try it love."

"Oh come on. A _little_ push wouldn't hurt."

"Arkania…"

Demetri rubbed his forehead as he felt his mate kiss his cheek, but he knew she was not just going to give a _little_ push to the couple she had in mind. He'd be lucky if he got to hold her for a little bit tonight.

"Demetri, are you sure you want to get involved with her plans?"

"Felix…"

"Seriously Arkania, let fate run it's course."

"A _little_ push is not that much you two."

Demetri and Felix sighed and held up their hands in defeat. They knew better than to argue with her.

* * *

><p>Bella knocked on Marcus' study door and waited for him to let her enter. She heard the door open and looked up as she caught a familiar scent. Marcus stood there wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white button shirt. Bella had never seen Marcus in simple attire.<p>

"Bella, come in."

"Felix told me you wanted to see me."

"I did."

Bella entered the study, which always seemed to feel her with the same peace the owner of the room did. She heard the door click shut and felt a hand on her back. She walked with Marcus as he moved to the couch and helped her sit down.

"I wanted to know if you had been shown the city at night. Due to some orders, a few of the more expensive stores are to stay open all hours."

"Not really. Arkania thought it would be good to wait a little bit."

"She's always been cautious."

"I've noticed."

"What I wanted to see you about Bella was I was wondering if you would like to go see the town at night tonight."

"That would be nice."

"I'll escort you myself that way you won't be alone with one of the guards."

Bella nodded and watched as Marcus brushed her hair from her face. She again, felt that safe feeling she always got when she was around him.

"Jane will help you dress for tonight, but I'm not making you wear something fromal."

"Marcus, I have a question."

"What is it?"

Bella looked up at Marcus and watched his features change with every emotion that moved over his face.

"Um…should I wear a cloak or not?"

"That is totally up to you. We will be taking the limo everywhere so it will be easier."

"Of course."

"Are you all right Bella?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine."

Marcus watched Bella hide her emotions and he hated that he couldn't get her to open up. He was going to do anything in his power to make her aware that she was safe.

* * *

><p>"You will be fine! Don't make me go get Arkania."<p>

"I think she'd kill you since her and Demetri are relaxing."

"Shut up Felix."

"Do you two always argue?"

"When we get a chance to."

Bella rolled her eyes as she looked at Jane in the mirror. The young vampire was curling Bella's hair, saying it was the only thing she could do besides throw it up on top of her head, and chatting all the while. Bella felt nervous, but then again it was only Marcus. He was only showing her the city at night.

"You don't think he's going to buy you anything do you?"

"Why do you ask that Jane?"

"He's planning on taking the limo. We only take the limo if we are going shopping."

Bella now was looking at Jane like she had lost her head. Yeah, Marcus had been happier since Bella's turning and welcoming into the family, but it still didn't make sense. Why would he take Bella out into the city at night?

"Bella, please don't listen to her. She's just excited. Marcus hasn't had this much happiness in him since Arkania was adopted as their sister."

"I just don't see why you two think he's trying to be romantic?"

Jane and Felix looked at Bella and shrugged. As usual, secrets were in the air. Bella rolled her eyes and stood from the vanity stool. Felix nodded his head and held up the cloak he held. Bella allowed him to place it on her shoulders and tie the ribbon, but she left it unbuttoned. If she was going to go out, she wanted her body to show a little. The outfit she wore wasn't sexy, but it was a least comfortable.

"Let's get you to Marcus."

"Why does that statement make me worry?"

"It's okay Bella. If anything happens Marcus will protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"Another reason we take the limo is when rogue vampires are out."

"Oh."

Bella gulped as she listened to Jane and Felix argue over nothing again.

'_This will be an interesting night.'_

* * *

><p>Marcus stood in his sister's room as she lay against Demetri. She had overdone herself today in practice and Marcus was furious with her.<p>

"How many times do we have to tell you to watch how far you go?"

"I know Marcus. Demetri has already yelled at me."

"Yes love, but Marcus is your brother. I'm only your mate."

"Oh don't start."

Marcus shook his head and sighed. He looked at his sister and her mate, knowing he had done well in approving the match, even if he did without Aro and Caius there. Demetri was not going to harm Arkania, plus he held his own with her for years. He was actually the first one to make her smile and to Marcus that was worth it.

"Marcus, why are you dressed in simple clothes? You never are."

Marcus also enjoyed the fact that Demetri could be civil with him without pretenses. He had told Demetri the day that he had given them his blessing that in private Demetri was allowed to drop the 'lord' phrase. He had never expected it to be easy for the vampire to change moods.

"Since Arkania did too much, I'm going to take Bella out to see the city."

"Be careful please. That rogue vampire is out still."

"I will be Arkania. Nothing will happen to your new friend. I promise you that."

"Get out of this castle before I jump off this bed and tackle you."

"You wouldn't do it anyway. You are too damn comfortable in Demetri's arms."

"Oh shut up."

Marcus laughed and moved to the side of the bed. He kissed his sister's forehead and patted Demetri on the shoulder. As he let the door shut he shook his head as he thought of what his sister would do to any rogue vampire that hurt her family.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Rogue Vampire Problems

**Chapter 9: Rogue Vampire Problems**

Bella was standing near the doors when she saw Marcus. He was wearing his cloak but like hers it was unbuttoned. He appeared calm and collected like earlier when they had talked.

"Ready to go Bella?"

"I am Marcus."

Marcus took her hand and led her to the limo. He helped her inside and the climbed inside. He shut the door and tapped the glass. Felix who always drove the limo was up front and had made sure to bring earplugs with him this time around.

"Where do you want to go first Bella?"

"I don't know really."

"Well, how about we just walk around the square. It's always bright and most of the stores are around there."

"That will be a good start."

Marcus nodded and of course Felix had to listen to that part as he needed to know where to go, but after that he tuned the back seat out.

* * *

><p>Bella took Marcus' hand as she got out of the limo and looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful and the stars sparkled. She glanced around when she thought she saw a vague figure in the shadows. She walked with Marcus knowing Felix wouldn't be too far away.<p>

"Shall we begin Bella?"

"Of course."

Marcus took her hand in his and moved to the sidewalk. He had noticed a figure but he was not going to let Bella know what he saw. He was already on the edge with the rogue vampire out. Only Arkania had dealt with them in the past but there had been no reason for her to take care of them lately.

"Marcus, what is that store?"

Marcus looked up and saw one of the gown stores the girls of Volturi used and he opened the door for Bella. The clerk saw him and waved at them.

"Lord Marcus. Please come in."

"Thank you Loren. I'd like you to meet our newest member. Loren, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Loren Hunter."

"Hello Lady Bella."

"Hello Loren."

"How can I help you tonight?"

"Well…I was curious at what was in here."

"I'll show you around then."

"Thank you Loren."

Marcus let Bella wander with Loren and he watched as several gowns caught her eyes. He had Loren pick them up and place them in a pile near the register.

"Marcus, I don't need all of these."

"Bella, it doesn't bother me to get them for you."

"But Marcus…"

"Lady Bella, arguing with him will not do anything. He'll just keep insisting."

Bella sighed and looked at Marcus as she watched him pay for all the gowns. She watched Loren carefully place all the gowns in bags and accepted the kind smile she gave her.

"Thank you Loren."

"Anytime Bella."

Bella nodded and jumped slightly as Loren hugged her. Bella hugged her back and then took Marcus' hand.

* * *

><p>Felix looked up as he saw Bella and Marcus come out of La Mystic and took the bags from Marcus to place in the limo. Bella shook her head and placed her hand on Marcus' arm and followed him.<p>

"Where now Marcus?"

"Let's go to the jewelry store next."

"Marcus, I really don't need all these things."

"I want to Bella. Please?"

Bella nodded after seeing the pleading look he gave her when she felt him stop. She looked up at him and then in front of them. Standing in front of them was a vampire Bella had never seen before and it scared her.

* * *

><p>Marcus placed Bella behind him and looked at the rogue vampire. He hadn't expected to be confronted with one tonight. Marcus stared at the vampire and waited for it to speak.<p>

"What do you want?"

"That delicious morsel you have there old man."

"Really? I think not."

The rogue vampire hissed at Marcus and lunged at him. Marcus moved taking Bella with him. Loren had just looked up and opened the door to her store. She grabbed Bella and hauled her into the store. Loren held Bella to her as she waited for the attacks to stop.

"Loren?"

"Easy. I'm a vampire too. Arkania had me put here for safe keeping."

"That's good to know."

"Yes. Unlike that vampire out there, I'm not a rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Rogue vampires are vampires that will feed off of other vampires. Arkania usually deals with them, but there have been none lately. This is the first one in ten years."

"Scary."

Both women looked up to see Marcus dodge the vampire again and Bella was growing more scared by the minute. She clutched onto Loren's hand and the older woman patted her hand.

* * *

><p>Marcus led the rogue away from the store and waited for the right time to attack. He knew he should call Arkania, but he didn't know how she was doing. He realized though he had no choice. This rogue vampire was stronger than the ones he had encountered before. He dodged again as he pressed a button on his cell phone. He also hit the speaker button when he knew the call had been answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Demetri?"

"Yes?"

"I need my sister."

"Okay. Just a minute."

"Hurry."

Marcus heard shuffling around the room and then the brush of silk against the floor indicating his sister had the phone. Plus he also heard her cussing up a storm as she took the phone.

"Yes Marcus? Is there a reason I get called on my day of relaxation after overdoing my self?"

"Two words dear sister; Rogue Vampire."

"Where are you?"

"The square. Near Loren's shop."

"You can take care of him."

"Actually, this one is stronger and more around your level of power. I have the same level sister, but this rogue is not the same as the normal ones we fight."

"Why does that sound like a threat to my person?"

"No threat from me, but from the vampire yes."

"Be there shortly to bail your ass again."

"Very funny."

Marcus shut the phone off and slipped it into his pocket as he moved again. For once he was actually glad he was able to keep the vampire away from Bella, but then he roared in pain as the vampire's claws got into his shoulder.

"AH!"

"She will be mine."

"Only if you think you will survive this."

"Please? Who will stop me?"

The sound of clicking behind the rogue vampire caught their attention and Marcus had never seen a more beautiful sight than his sister standing there with her hair blowing in the wind.

"I just might do that you fool!"

* * *

><p>Marcus had never been so happy in his life to see his sister. He was bleeding from the wound and he watched the rogue vampire turn to attack Arkania. Only problem was he wasn't prepared for her nails. Arkania looked at the vampire on the ground and then placed him on fire. She looked up at Marcus and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I can't ever actually relax can I?"

"Apparently not."

"Obviously."

Marcus looked down at his shoulder and winced at how deep he saw it was. He then realized it wasn't healing. He rubbed his shoulder when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see his sister holding his wrist and shaking her head.

"Apparently the fool had a poison on his nails. Go to Bella. We'll deal with the wound later."

"Thank you Arkania."

"Not a problem. Just don't rub the shoulder brother. The poison is still on top of the blood and will only go inside if you rub the wound."

"It hurts."

"I know. If Bella can have her heal it."

* * *

><p>Bella looked at Marcus and immediately ran to his side. Marcus placed a hand on her face and looked down at her. She looked like she was going to cry, if she could.<p>

"I'm fine Bella."

"No you're not Marcus. You're hurt."

Loren saw how concerned Bella was and pushed Marcus towards the back room. He sighed as he knew what Loren wanted him to do but he hated letting Bella see him so hurt. It bothered him and he wasn't sure why.

"I'll be nearby Bella if you need anything."

"Thank you Loren."

Marcus sat in a chair as he watched the blood flow and started spreading around his shirt. He watched as Bella took his cloak off and tore the shirt open so she could look at the wound. She saw it was closing slowly, but she was getting worried.

"This may hurt a little."

"What might?"

"This."

Marcus cringed as he felt Bella's healing power flow through him. It felt like he had just been stabbed by a flaming knife. He gripped his hand and then felt a soothing calm come over him. He looked to see Bella's left hand was still at the wound, but her right hand was ghosting over his body to calm him. He looked at her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry it hurts."

"It's okay."

Bella continued to heal him when she felt his hand on hers and looked up to look at him. She had watched the wound heal and then felt his hand move to her cheek. As she looked at him, she slowly moved forwards so she was standing closer to him. Marcus moved his hand up to her neck and pulled her slowly down to him, so he didn't scare her. Bella felt his lips press against hers and placed her right hand on his other shoulder. She felt his other hand grab her waist and pull her down to his lap still connected in the kiss. Bella had never felt a jolt like she did when she kissed Marcus, but that moment didn't last as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Marcus helped her stand up and then stood and placed his cloak back over his shoulders. He took Bella's hand and then escorted her back to the limo. Bella waved to Loren and then climbed into the limo as she waited for the ride back to the castle. Marcus climbed in after her and sat next to her, scared she was about to reject him.

'_I hope he/she isn't playing with me?'_

* * *

><p>Please review. Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: Bella's Birthday Celebration

**Chapter Ten: Bella's Birthday Celebration**

It had been a few days after the night on the town and rogue vampire incident for Bella. In those few days she had not seen Marcus anywhere he usually was. It made her think that he was avoiding her. They had shared a kiss and it made her think he was not regretting it, but she herself didn't know how to deal with it.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up to see Caius standing in front of her and she smiled at him. Caius looked at Bella and smiled.

"You're in deep thought."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Was there something you needed Caius?"

"Oh! Marcus requested you join him in his study."

"Okay."

Bella nodded as Caius walked towards his room as she headed towards Marcus' study, not realizing that she wasn't the only one having trouble understanding her feelings.

* * *

><p>Marcus sat in his study and stared at the paper he had in his hand. He had kissed Bella. What was wrong with him? He had never been that impulsive before so he had no idea why he had pulled her to him and kissed her. His mind was working too fast for him to think clearly.<p>

'_Why? Why did I kiss her? Of course she's beautiful and sexy, but what made me kiss her? I swear I'm losing my mind.'_

Marcus was still thinking when he jumped in his chair as he felt something or someone tap his cheek and looked up to see Arkania standing in front of him. He looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there a reason you are standing in my study scaring me?"

Arkania raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the paper in his hand that now also had a huge ink spot due to his quill sitting there. Marcus looked down and growled as he set the page down and set the quill down as well.

"I wanted to ask you a question, but your mind seems to be elsewhere brother. You didn't even hear me knock apparently."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Aro wished to see you before the event tonight."

"I'll go see what he needs in a little bit. I need to finish this report."

"Yes brother."

Arkania shook her head and moved to the door. She slipped out and went to see what was still needed for that night.

* * *

><p>Bella knocked on the door to Marcus' study and heard his voice. She opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk looking down at a piece of parchment. She entered the room and shut the door after she made sure not to shut her gown in the door. She had already ruined one gown by doing that and Arkania was not letting her forget it.<p>

"Marcus, you wished to see me?"

Marcus looked up again from the parchment and set his quill down. He smiled at Bella and stood to walk around the desk.

"I did. Aro has an event planned for tonight."

"I've heard. I'm a little confused since no one will tell me exactly what he's planned."

"Only a few know what he's planned. Arkania is even unaware of what he is planning."

"That's a little disturbing."

Marcus nodded as he watched her facial features. He noticed that the beautiful smile she wore did not quite reach her eyes like it normally did. He placed a hand on her cheek and moved his thumb across her cheek.

"Are you all right Bella?"

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking today."

"About what if I may inquire?"

"Many things Marcus. It's nothing too complicated."

Marcus moved closer to her and placed a hand on her waist. He saw her beautiful face race with emotions as he caressed her cheeks. Bella closed her eyes as she felt his thumbs caress over her skin. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him.

"Marcus…"

"Bella, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you, when you are still healing from a betrayal."

"Marcus, I'm not mad at you about it. Why would you think I would be?"

Marcus looked at her and sighed. Bella placed a hand on his chest and moved closer to him. She walked into his arms and laid her head on his chest. Marcus wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as she stood there. He felt like he was going to explode with happiness because he had the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p>Aro looked up as he saw the throne doors open and saw Arkania walk through as he watched the decorations go up. He had planned an even for just the Volturi to attend and he looked at his sister. As usually she had Jin with her as he was never very far from her. As long as he could remember, Jin had always been at Arkania's side. Aro had witnessed the first time Jin came to the Volturi. He was a newborn with a problem of feeding off emotions. That was Jin's ability. He never drank blood, but he drank the emotions off of others and they fed his mood.<p>

"JIN!"

Aro looked up as Arkania yelled in time to see Jin duck as a dagger went flying through the air. Jin never stood still, but he was always on hand. Aro watched as Arkania moved to the middle of the throne room and helped Jin up.

* * *

><p>Jin rubbed his head and then looked up as he saw Arkania in front of him. His friend had always been there for him and he appreciated it. He took her outstretched hand and stood. Being a couple decades younger than her, he saw her as his older sister.<p>

"Thank you Arkania."

"You're welcome my friend. Are you alright?"

"I think so. I'm not sure where that came from."

"I do."

Arkania turned her head to the shadows and saw Caius standing there gulping. He had never let his dagger fly threw the air before but he didn't realize he had till he heard his sister yell.

"Sorry Jin."

"It's fine Lord Caius. I just didn't pay attention."

Caius nodded and saw his sister place his dagger back at his side as she left the shadows to help Jin with the tables.

* * *

><p>Arkania had moved from the throne room when she stopped as she felt a disturbance. She turned around and looked around the corridor she was in, but saw no one. She gripped her dagger as she began to walk again when she suddenly felt arms around her waist. She jumped out of her skin and turned quickly only to have her wrist grabbed.<p>

"Love, are you trying to kill me?"

"Demetri?"

Demetri looked at his mate and raised an eyebrow. He had never seen her so tense before, unless it dealt with rogue vampires. He knew there were more out, but unless one got into the castle, he knew that everyone was safe. He gently took her dagger from her hand and lowered her wrist. He also placed her dagger back in the sheath at her waist and then moved his hand to her chin.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt a disturbance. I don't want anything to happen to my family."

"Nothing will happen to them Arkania."

"I know. Nothing will happen to them as long as you are on the guard."

"Smart girl."

Arkania moved into her mate's arms and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes till she tensed again and lifted her head.

"Demetri?"

"I felt it too."

"What could it have been?"

"I'm not sure love."

"Do you think we should tell Aro?"

"Lets wait till after the celebration. I'm sure he wants it to be perfect."

Arkania nodded as Demetri took her hand and headed towards their room now that the Three knew about the mating. Demetri worried about his mate because she was tense, but it was worse than normal.

'_What could have her so tense?'_

* * *

><p>Bella was sitting in her room at her vanity brushing out her hair when she heard a knock on her door. She stood and went to open the door. With each step her silk blood red gown brushed the floor. She opened the door and saw Demetri and Felix standing there with a box and cloak. She raised an eyebrow at them and they chuckled. Felix was the one who spoke first.<p>

"It's nothing harmful Bella."

"Sure it isn't. With you two in the same vicinity?"

"Only when vampires get out of hand."

"Thank you Felix."

The boys entered and Demetri placed the cloak on her shoulders as he pulled her hair out of the back. He then bowed and then left so he could check on something. Bella looked at Felix and he shrugged.

"With Arkania's moods we never know how long he'll stay anywhere. He told me she was tense but that's normal."

"What's in the box?"

"I don't know. Marcus had me bring it to you."

"Okay."

Bella lifted the lid off the box as Felix set it down and then saw lying on a bed of silk another little box. Bella reached inside and took the box out to open it. Inside laid a beautiful sapphire necklace surrounded by diamonds and emeralds. Felix took it out and placed it around Bella's neck as she touched the main charm that lay at the base. It was a beautiful rose charm filled with rubies and emeralds. She looked up at Felix and took his arm as he held it out for her.

"Marcus wishes to escort you to the event."

"That would be nice."

Felix nodded knowing that Bella was not one for expensive things, but he had to agree with Marcus, the necklace fit her just perfectly. He escorted her to Marcus' study door and then took his leave as he saw Marcus open the door.

* * *

><p>Bella looked up at Marcus and smiled as he took her hand in his. Marcus placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead as he saw her smile. He took her hand under his arm and then closed his study door as they begin to walk towards the throne room.<p>

"Thank you for the necklace Marcus."

"You're welcome. I saw it the other night and thought of you."

"Thank you. It's very beautiful."

Marcus smiled and then watched her lay her head on his arm as they walked. He knew now what he was feeling, but he wanted to take it slow so he didn't scare Bella. He stopped before the throne room doors and then watched Gianna come forth to take the cloaks.

"You both look great."

"Thank you Gianna."

Gianna nodded her head to Marcus who had spoken to her and she moves back to her desk. Bella shook her head at Gianna as they entered the throne room and then jumped when she heard everyone scream.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

Bella looked at Aro and shook her head as he smiled at her. Everyone hugged her and she looked at Arkania who came to her before Caius and Aro.

"I knew nothing about it, was just told I had to help."

"I can see that."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. Aro is the one you get mad at."

"I'm going to enjoy this. I'm not going to get mad."

Arkania smiled and hugged her friend and then moved to her mate's side. Bella shook her head again as Aro came up to her and Marcus went to talk with Caius. Aro smiled and looked at Bella.

"I had to Bella. It just wasn't right not to celebrate it."

"Aro, I actually wonder how you figured out my birthday?"

"A little pixie told me before she left. She was very helpful."

"I see."

Bella should have known that Alice had told Aro, but it hadn't been a thought she wanted to think about in a while.

* * *

><p>The party was going so well and Marcus stood in the shadows near a column when he heard his favorite song come on. He felt someone start to push him and he glanced back to see Arkania and Jane pushing him towards the middle of the room. He then glanced up to see Bella being dragged to the middle of the floor by Heidi and Gianna, who had come in briefly. He then saw his sister move away as he stood there facing Bella.<p>

"I do believe they planned this Marcus."

"That would be normal in this castle."

Bella placed her hand on his shoulder as he took her hand and soon they were spinning around the throne room with other couples around them. He looked down at her and he smiled at her. Bella smiled back and then she felt like the room had disappeared and all that was left was just Marcus and her. She saw him bend his head and she met him as he kissed her with everything he had. Marcus held her closer and continued to kiss her not realizing that he had just done so in the throne room. Bella pulled back from him and then heard a throat clearing and glanced over to Felix who was holding in a laugh. She just realized what had happened and she buried her face into Marcus's chest.

"All and all, I do believe we have had a wonderful celebration. Happy birthday Bella."

Bella nodded and let Marcus escort her from the room. She knew she had fun and hell what more could she have hoped for on her own birthday.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise

**Chapter 11: Surprise!**

It had been weeks since Bella's birthday celebration and as she strolled through the corridors on this rainy night, she thought about the last few weeks. Marcus had been more attentive to her, Arkania had been locking herself up in her room, Demetri was worried, Caius had been moping around, and Aro had been blowing up at everything. Bella had been keeping company with Jane and Alec for the past weeks and she was starting to get worried. As she kept walking, her mind wandered into the past weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Bella and Jane were walking through the corridors as they talked. Bella was wearing a necklace that Marcus had given her. It was an emerald surrounded by diamonds. She wore it everywhere as a favor to Marcus. She only changed it when she attended balls.<em>

"_Bella?"_

_Bella looked up and saw Jane raising an eyebrow in concern. Jane had been talking when she noticed that Bella was no longer hearing her and she had stopped walking._

"_Sorry Jane."_

"_What's wrong? You have been zoning out for the past two weeks."_

"_I'm fine, just thinking hun."_

"_Bella, tell me…."_

_Jane and Bella stopped talking when they heard yelling coming from the throne room. They looked up when the doors opened and Arkania walked out and stormed down the corridor._

"_Arkania! Would you stop and talk about this please?"_

"_Demetri, love, leave me alone right now."_

"_I want to talk to you about this mission!"_

"_No!"_

_Bella shivered as she felt Arkania's power move thorough the corridor. Jane pulled Bella's arm and they hurried towards the game room and there they found Felix playing a game with Alec._

* * *

><p>Bella jumped out of her skin when she heard a crash nearby and looked up to see Demetri walking through the corridor. His powers were just off the walls and he stopped when he saw her.<p>

"Forgive me Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What's wrong Demetri?"

"Arkania is being her normal self so I have to walk away before I lose my temper."

"Her normal self?"

"She's not listening to anyone so she's locked herself up again. I'm ready to break the door down."

"Do you love her Demetri?"

"With everything I am. Why?"

"Give her time dear."

"Thank you Bella. Where were you heading?"

"No where particular."

"Oh."

Bella patted his arm and she smiled as Demetri headed towards the throne room. Bella continued on her way and she felt a sense of peace reign over the castle.

* * *

><p>Aro looked up as his brothers walked in and he sighed as he watched them walk to their thrones. He hated having these conversations but they were needed.<p>

"Don't give us that look Aro. You told her she couldn't go on the mission."

Aro looked at Caius and rubbed his forehead as he felt another power surge through the castle. He knew it was only Arkania being herself when she was mad, but it was starting to get to the point of annoying.

"Can we not keep her from expressing how mad she is?"

"Not at this time brother. Demetri has even had to walk away from her for a little bit."

"Wonderful."

Marcus shook his head as his brothers conversed and he just sat there. They never really understood their sister's need to be out on missions. Yet, Marcus knew too much about their sister that it even scared him sometimes.

* * *

><p>Demetri looked at his mate as she threw another glass across their room and growl in her throat. Truth be told, Demetri was always turned on when his mate was around but her anger just brought out a sexy creature to Demetri. He wasn't sure why, but it did. He moved away from the wall as she threw another glass and he watched it shatter. The glass shards landed on the floor and he shook his head.<p>

"Of all the stupid things they say to me, this has to be the worst one."

"Darling, would you please calm down."

"Why should I?"

Demetri hated it when he had to resort to this, but he grabbed his mate and bit her neck. She relaxed against his body and moaned low in his ear. He lifted his head and licked the wound shut along with the blood. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Now are you calm?"

"Yes. I hate it when you do that."

"You think I don't love? I hate causing you pain like that, but I'm not in the mood to get glass thrown at me."

"Sorry love. I wasn't thinking."

Demetri held her as she leaned against him and calmed down some more. Arkania sighed as she felt her body relax and then gasped as she felt Demetri pick her up. She laughed as he laid her on the bed and hold her as they lay there.

* * *

><p>Marcus had entered the library to return a book when he found Bella sitting on the couch reading a book that he'd only seen Arkania reading.<p>

"Bella?"

Bella raised her head from the book as she closed it to mark her spot with her fingers. She smiled at Marcus and then patted the couch next to her. Marcus moved to the couch and sat down next to her.

"When did you find this book?"

"Arkania gave it to me to read. She said it would help me understand a bit more about the Volturi customs."

"That it will. Demetri is with Arkania right now, hopefully calming her down."

"I trust he is. He loves her."

"That he does."

Bella placed her bookmark in the book and set it down on the table as she watched Marcus fidget next to her. She had never known him to fidget around her, so this bothered her a bit.

"Marcus, am I making you nervous for some reason?"

Marcus sighed and then took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and then looked at her.

"Bella, please don't think that I'm being too forward, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you."

"What are you saying Marcus?"

Marcus gulped as he moved from the couch to kneel in front of Bella. Bella froze as she watched Marcus take both her hands in his and he looked like he was about to cry.

"I love you Bella. Would you marry me and become my mate for eternity?"

Bella looked at Marcus when there was a knock on the library door. They both jumped and Marcus stood as he heard the door open. Bella sat there as she listened to Marcus talk with Felix and Alec. He just proposed to me and I sat here like a frozen animal or human we hunt. What's wrong with me? He is everything I've always wanted.

"Bella? I need to go with Felix and Alec. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course Marcus."

Marcus left the room and shut the door. Bella had to find Arkania as soon as possible. She knew not to mess with her and Demetri when they were alone, but she was confused at what to do. She rushed out of the library with the book she was reading. After she dropped the book off at her room she hurried down the dark corridor that led to Arkania and Demetri's room.

* * *

><p>Arkania heard a knock on the door and raised her eyebrow. Everyone was out hunting except Demetri, herself, and Jane. The knock sounded again and it was a timid knock.<p>

"Enter."

The door opened to show Bella and she looked scared. Demetri went on alert as soon as he exited the bathroom after taking a shower. He saw the way Bella looked and he saw his mate rush to her. Bella shut the door and clung to Arkania's gown.

"Bella? What's wrong? You look as if you have just been offered a chance in a lifetime."

"Because I have Arkania. I don't know what to do."

Demetri helped Arkania get Bella to a seat and then handed her a goblet of blood. Bella took the goblet and drank a bit. She looked at her friends and then set the goblet down on the stand nearby.

"Marcus proposed to me. I just sat there like a frozen deer."

Arkania hugged her friend and looked at her mate. Demetri rushed to get a damp cloth and he brought it back.

"Would being Marcus' mate be that horrible?"

"No. I just don't know what to do Arkania."

"Well, what does your heart tell you?"

"That Marcus is everything I need."

"Then that's what you need to do."

Bella shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Arkania rubbed her back when she looked up at her mate. Demetri was in deep thought when a smirk flowed over his face.

"Love, I think I have an idea."

Bella looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She never liked it when Arkania or Demetri had smirks but she nodded.

"Then we better go before I lose my mind."

"Love, that's not going to happen."

Demetri smiled and held up Arkania's cloak. Bella stood and followed them out of the room after Demetri pulled a black stretch shirt on.

* * *

><p>Bella was mortified! She was going to kill Demetri for this damn idea of his. Arkania stood against one side of the store's wall as Bella was in the dressing room not wanting to come out.<p>

"I'm going to kill your mate Arkania."

"What else is new? Everyone wants him to kill him for something. Now come out here and show me what this one looks like. He's no where around. He ran off to find another one."

Bella sighed and opened the curtain and looked at her. Arkania looked at the lingerie and robe and shook her head.

"No. That color washes you out. Darker colors are what you need dear."

"How do you deal with him when he goes into a mode like this?"

"Easily. I let him have his fun."

"You're his mate though."

"Yeah, but you are his best friend. I don't know what you told him when he ran into you, but he stopped me from throwing any more glass."

"I told him to give you time."

Arkania shook her head as Bella closed the curtain to change and she saw Demetri come back with three more outfits. He smirked and handed them through the curtain to Bella. She sighed and handed him the other outfit. Demetri hung the outfit on the rod outside and looked at his mate.

"What?"

"She's going to kill you."

"Like you haven't said that before darling."

"Yes, but Bella will actually try to kill you."

"I may do more than kill him Arkania."

Demetri rolled his eyes and went back to find some more outfits. He winked at Arkania and she rolled her eyes as she let him have fun. Bella sighed as she stepped out in a blue lingerie outfit. Arkania nodded her approval and then waved her back inside to try some more on. Bella glared at her and closed the curtains.

* * *

><p>Marcus sat in his study as he heard a knock on his door. He looked up as the door opened and Arkania stood against the doorjamb looking at her nails.<p>

"What is it sister? I'm in a trying time right now."

"Have you seen Bella? I can't find her."

"She was in the library the last time I saw her."

"She wasn't there when I went in there earlier."

"I'll help find her."

Marcus stood and walked out of his study with Arkania. They separated and went different ways. Marcus made his way down to his room and as he opened the door he froze in the doorway…

* * *

><p>Please Review...<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Memories

**Chapter 12: Memories**

_Marcus stood and walked out of his study with Arkania. They separated and went different ways. Marcus made his way down to his room and as he opened the door he froze in the doorway…_

* * *

><p>Marcus stood in his doorway not believing what he saw before him. He saw Bella sitting next to the window in a sheer nightgown and lingerie. He was going to murder his sister. He shut the door and then moved quietly behind Bella as he gently placed a hand on her neck. Bella looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"Bella, what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Dressed like this?"

"Well…I…"

Marcus helped her stand and brushed her hair from her face. He watched her begin to fidget which told him she was nervous. He took her hand and pulled her to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and then looked at her. Bella felt a slight tug and she sat down in his lap.

"Arkania had a hand in this didn't she?"

"She helped a little bit."

"Bella, I'm not forcing you to do anything…"

"Marcus, I'm scared. You asked me to be your mate for eternity. From what I hear around the castle that's not always a good thing."

Marcus sighed as he realized what she was referring to. He still could see the day that Arkania had killed Aro and Caius' mates for being unfaithful. He had been the one who had to calm his brothers and keep them at bay from their sister afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>Arkania stood from her throne as she looked down at her two sisters-in-law. Only a handful of vampires had ever dared to come forth with news of adultery. Arkania was not one for this act and she glared at the two queens. They just didn't get it that Arkania ruled over them.<em>

"_You dare to come in my presence and tell me that you wish to unbind yourselves from my brothers?"_

"_We do. You are not in control so you have no say in this Arkania."_

_"On the contrary my dears, I have more control than you two ever did."_

_Aro glared at his wife as he saw her blanch with this newfound information. He never bothered to tell her that Arkania was the ruler over the women vampires in Volturi. He didn't see a point in it, till now that is. He saw Marcus holding Caius back from killing his own wife, Athenodora, with the deadliest glare he'd ever seen his brother give someone. His own wife Sulpicia stood there in front of him and his siblings and lied to them. Aro was about to stand when he realized that Marcus also had a hold on him._

"_Please spare me the lies Arkania. You have never once had the power to be over us."_

"_Really Athenodora, I do believe that the necklace you are wearing belongs to me. So how did it come in your possession?"_

"_None of your business little girl."_

_All three brothers froze as both women went flying into columns. Arkania bent to pick up the necklace from the ground and watched the two women stand. They looked at her and started to run for the doors only to have them all shut and lock._

"_You can't keep us here Arkania! We have powers too!"_

"_Shut up Sulpicia! You're only power is to betray the ones that loved you more than anything."_

"_I never betrayed Aro!"_

_"Oh please! I'm not dumb or blind! Nor am I deaf! I've heard the many nights when I walk past your fucking room. You are a cheating lying whore!"_

"_Arkania…"_

_Aro pleaded with his sister because he knew where this was going. She was going to kill his wife. Caius struggled more against Marcus and broke free only to be grabbed again by Marcus. Aro was so shocked that he couldn't move to fight his sister._

"_You both knew the punishment should anyone ever found out. Guess what my dear sisters…I found out."_

_Athenodora and Sulpicia both stood there as they stared at her and then attacked her. Arkania expected them to attack her so she chuckled darkly. She raised her hand and both females lit on fire. Their screams could be heard throughout the castle and Arkania just stood there watching them die._

"_NO!"_

"_Caius, stop. She had to do it."_

"_No she didn't Marcus! What if she had done that to Didyme?"_

"_Didyme didn't betray me by sleeping with another male Caius. You wife did that to you."_

_Marcus and Caius continued to argue as Aro just stood there on the dais steps looking at the ashes of his wife. He looked over at his sister and spoke gently._

"_Arkania, please…no more killing."_

"_You knew what I was when you adopted me Aro."_

"_But my own wife? Why?"_

"_You wanted to keep a lying whore around? She would have continued it Aro. She'd been betraying you like this for over three hundred years."_

"_But Arkania, would you have done this to your mate?"_

"_If I am betrayed by the act of adultery, my mate will see no mercy."_

_Aro had to stop himself from attacking his own sister. He turned from her and then said in the harshest voice he could the one thing he knew that would hurt her more than anything._

"_Then you are never to have a mate ever Arkania."_

_Arkania looked at Aro and growled low in her throat before she left the throne room and slammed open the doors causing them to come off their hinges. Aro closed his eyes and then felt a breeze past him as Caius hurried out the doors. Aro looked up at Marcus and he saw the regret in his brother's eyes._

"_You have just hurt her Aro. She may never trust you again."_

"_So be it."_

_Marcus nodded his head and left Aro to his peace. Aro sat down in his throne and all the pain and sorrow that he had just witnessed and caused came crashing down on him like a sledge hammer._

* * *

><p>"Marcus, are you all right?"<p>

Marcus came out of the memory when he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He looked over at Bella and saw the concern on her face.

"You are aware of how Edward died right?"

"Yes. Arkania lit him on fire."

"Well that's not the first adultery case she's dealt with. She killed Caius and Aro's wives for adultery. That's part of why she was gone for so long and mated without their consent."

"Because Aro basically told her she could never have a mate?"

"Exactly."

Bella brushed his hand back from his face and looked at him. She had heard the stories about he two queens who were killed for adultery. She was just curious about one thing.

"Then how did your wife die?"

"Didyme was on a mission with me. Not long after we adopted Arkania might I add. She was with us. Didyme had wondered off in search of blood and was found by a few hunters. She ran back to me and Arkania and fought to save Arkania."

"May I ask why?"

"Didyme was the only one who knew Arkania's true powers. I wasn't even aware of them until that night. As I was pushed aside and about to be killed, I heard Didyme say something to Arkania and then a white glow appeared. When everything cleared, I saw Arkania holding Didyme close to her and if she could have cried she would have been doing so. Didyme had told Arkania to kill her and the hunters. After that night, Arkania never showed any emotion to anyone besides me."

Bella nodded and understood why Marcus was so quiet unless he was around Arkania. She felt his hand on her back and looked at him.

"If I may ask a question now, why are you in here dressed like this? Not that I don't approve, I'm just confused."

"I was shocked when you asked me earlier to be your mate. I didn't know what to say. I needed time to think about it."

"That's why I gave you time Bella. I'm not making you say yes now. That's entirely up to you."

"I know Marcus. I was just wondering if you would hold me for a while. Please? Arkania said she felt a disturbance earlier."

"I'll keep you safe."

Marcus lifted her up and set her on the bed and climbed up behind her. He held her as she lay beside him. He knew she felt safe with him so it made him feel happy that she wasn't running from him.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Who actually helped you pick this sexy thing out?"

"Don't be too shocked, but Arkania and Demetri. He was the one running to get them and Arkania gave her opinion."

"Demetri was with you two?"

"He apparently has adopted me as a sister."

"That's interesting, yet disturbing at the same time."

"He stayed away from the dressing room unless Arkania allowed him to hand me more outfits."

Marcus chuckled and shook his head as he pictured that scene in his mind. He felt Bella move a little and he braced his self as his felt his body come alive at the innocent movement. He didn't know how he was going to survive this without having her.

'_Oh the joys of teasing.'_

* * *

><p>Arkania crouched on the roof of the castle when she felt Jin behind her. He handed her a piece of paper and looked at out among the city.<p>

"It's too quiet my lady."

"Very Jin. Who's this from?"

"Aro."

Arkania opened the slip of paper and saw what was written there. She cursed and crumbled the paper up. She stood and then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement. She hurried inside and shut the door to the roof. Lord help anyone who tried to hurt her family.

"Jin go find Demetri.""Of course my lady."

Jin ran off, leaving Arkania alone which is what she wanted. She crept through the castle as the words on the paper kept visual knowledge in her head.

"_**We have an intruder in the castle. The powers are off the wall. Find them and destroy them sister."**_

Arkania was going to do her hardest to destroy these powers or she would die trying. She felt Demetri and Jin coming closer so she waited for them to show. They walked around the corner and together the trio went in search of the disturbance.

'_Like hell anything is going to happen to cause a disturbance in my home.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lime Scene)<strong>_

Marcus watched Bella as she lay there in his bed. She fit perfectly in the bed as he had gone to take a shower. She was laying on her back playing with a ribbon she had pulled out of her hair. She kept wrapping it around her fingers and then letting it untwist so she could start over. Marcus leaned against the wall and watched her beautiful body lay there and move ever so slightly once in a while. He pushed away from the wall and moved to his closet to grab another white shirt.

"Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always wear fancy clothing. You could just wear simple clothes."

"Usually I'm in the throne room so I dress up fancier than when I'm in here or my study. But my cloak usually keeps that hidden."

"Oh."

Marcus moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it as he watched Bella sit up to look at him. He brushed her hair from her face and looked at her with so much love he wasn't sure about what happen next. Bella jumped a little when she felt Marcus kiss her. She moved closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss.

"Marcus?"

Marcus growled low as he heard his name through the door and he kissed Bella once more before he went and opened the door slightly. Bella lay back in the bed and watched him. Marcus shut the door and rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes. Bella stood from the bed and walked up to him. She placed her hands on his chest and ran them up to his shoulders. This got Marcus' attention and he leaned down and kissed her again. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I know."

Bella kissed Marcus again and he laid down over her and kissed her deeply as he continued to hold her.

_**(End of Lime)**_

Bella broke the kiss and snuggled deeper into his chest as his held her. Marcus placed a kiss on her temple and held her as she played with a bit of his hair at his neck.

"I love you Marcus."

"I love you too Bella."

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review. Love ya guys! Thanks to all who have reviewed.


	14. Chapter 13: A New Beginning

**Chapter 13: A New Beginning**

Weeks had passed since Marcus had asked Bella to be his mate. Bella had agreed and now sat on the bed of her new room she shared with Marcus with Arkania, Jane, and Heidi looking over wedding magazines. Bella was chatting with Jane and Heidi as Arkania looked out the window into the night. Everyone knew she hadn't rested in the days of finding an intruder in the castle. She had destroyed the intruder, but that just left her on alert more. Demetri was even having a hard time getting her to rest.

"Bella, I think you should have like purple, blue, and silver as the colors."

"Great idea Jane! Those would go great together."

"Well girls, the blue and purple would have to be different shades. Like one being light and the other being dark."

Jane and Heidi agreed and they set to work on the color scheme. Bella looked over at Arkania and noticed her beginning to need blood. Bella slipped off the bed and of course opened her door to find Demetri and Felix outside her door.

"Demetri, take your mate hunting before she passes out from the lack of blood."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Look at your mate Demetri."

Demetri looked around the door and saw Arkania slipping into a healing mode. He grabbed her waist and made her look at him. Arkania looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We are going hunting and I know that you need my blood too but that can wait. You need other blood as well."

"I know."

"Then let's go. Felix can guard the girls for a while."

"Yes Demetri."

Demetri knew now that this was beyond loss of blood. Arkania was melding into herself when he had first met her in Marcus' study. He picked her up and carried her out of the castle into the woods to hunt.

* * *

><p>Marcus heard a knock on the door of his study and let it open. He looked up to see Aro and Caius enter the room.<p>

"Marcus, are you positive that Arkania is okay?"

"I haven't seen her at all. Jin came in here and told me that Demetri had taken her to hunt because she was losing herself again. That happens when she loses too much blood."

"She may also need to feed form him as well. No one enters her corridor. I don't want them hurt."

"Aro, you won't be able to keep her shielded for ever. You are going to have to let her live her own life. Plus forgive her for what she's done."

"I know Marcus."

Caius looked at his brothers and they all three knew that Arkania had protected them even when she left. It was time to let her live her life the way she saw fit.

"Caius?"

"Yes Marcus?"

"If I'm correct, tonight is the full moon isn't it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Arkania's powers die at a full moon."

Aro and Caius cursed their luck. Arkania would not be allowed to leave the castle at all tonight. She would have to lock herself up in her room with Demetri.

"We have no choice."

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?"<p>

Aro, Caius, and Marcus all looked at their sister, who was lying on her mate's chest resting finally. They had just told her that they needed her to stay in her room tonight.

"It's a full moon Arkania. You will be drained."

Arkania sighed and buried her face into Demetri's chest. She hated the full moons. She lost most of her abilities and it sucked in her opinion. She nodded her head and heard the brothers leave her room. She looked up at her mate and he brushed her hair from her face.

"They are only looking out for you."

"I know, but I hate the full moon."

"Just think about this though. You get to stay in here with me and no one can bother you."

"You just love that idea don't you?"

"Considering that it's been weeks since we last got to lie here together, yes I do love that idea."

Arkania shook her head as him and sat up on the bed. Demetri saw her twist her neck and he moved his hand to massage where she was hurting. He saw her stop moving as he massaged her neck and he knew she had relaxed. He lowered his hand to her back and kneaded her muscles there.

"If you are going to do that love, let me lay down."

"You know I don't mind giving you a massage with you sitting up."

"I know, but if I lay down it'll be easier."

"True point."

Arkania flicked her wrist and her gown disappeared leaving her in nothing as she lay down on their bed. She felt Demetri's hands on her shoulders and relaxed under his fingers. Demetri shook his head as he watched his mate lay there with only the sheet covering her. He had removed his shirt before he held her earlier, so he was half naked as well.

_**(A/N: Lemon Scene)**_

Demetri moved his fingers all over her body and heard the little moans she tired to keep quiet. It didn't help that he was started to be affected by them either. He leaned down to her ear and whispered softly so she could only hear him.

"You're not helping my case darling."

Arkania, who had closed her eyes, opened them slightly to look at him and then rolled over onto her back as she pulled him down to her. Demetri kissed his mate with all the love he had for her and he felt her hands run over his chest. Demetri moved over her body and ran his hands over her sides and up to her breasts where he began to massage them.

"Demetri…."

Demetri heard her whisper his name and lowered his mouth to her neck to lay light kisses there. He nips her shoulder and heard a moan come from her. As he continued downward he stopped at her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Arkania came off the bed in an arch and Demetri chuckled against her skin. He loved teasing his mate because it made her wild in bed.

"Demetri quit teasing."

"Why love?"

"Because I can't take much more."

"That's the point."

"Demetri…. OH!"

Demetri lowered the sheet from her body and exposed her gorgeous body to his eyes. He moved his left hand over her stomach and down her legs. He brought his left hand back up to her clit and began to slowly massage it.

"Demetri…please…"

"Not yet love."

"Please…"

Demetri flicked her clit again with his fingers as he lowered his head between her legs. Arkania was already panting and writhing form his torture, so when she felt his tongue at her heat she jumped.

"Demetri!"

Demetri chuckled as she made her come by just licking her and teasing her. He lapped up all the sweet juices flowing out of her. Arkania came down form her high and glared at Demetri as he moved up beside her. He lay there watching her as she tried to breath normally again.

"That was not fair."

"Darling, it was too fair because you made me come the other day."

Arkania sat up and rolled over on top of Demetri. Of course he expected nothing less, but when he felt her handcuff him to the bed he knew he was in trouble. He felt his belt and jeans leave his body and looked at the sexy goddess on top of him.

"My turn then."

"Love…"

Arkania ignored her mate's warning as she raked her nails down his chest leaving red marks behind. She heard him hiss in pleasure and it made her all the more wet for him. As she straddled his waist, she quickly slid herself on his hard cock. He heard Demetri hiss again and slowly began to rock back and forth.

"Love, I mean it. I'm not in the mood to play games."

"You think I was?"

"Arkania…"

"Yes Demetri?"

Before she could say anything else she heard the handcuffs click open and found herself on her back with Demetri pounding into her. She clawed at his back leaving red marks after red marks. Demetri continued to growl as he pleased his mate. He knew every spot to hit and he moved his right hand down to her clit. He lowered his mouth to her neck and bit into her neck as he came inside her. Arkania hissed and bit Demetri's neck as she felt her body explode with release and she waited as their orgasms went long and hard.

_**(End of Lemon)**_

Demetri rolled over on his side and pulled Arkania to him. He brushed her hair form her face and brushed her cheek with his left thumb. He picked her up after a few moments and then took her to the bathroom where together they had a nice long bath.

* * *

><p>Marcus had been in his study for over five hours now filling out reports when a knock sounded at his door. He bade entrance and looked up to see Bella enter. He smiled as she entered the room and shut the door. Tonight he noticed she was wearing a simple white gown that made her beauty sparkle. Bella walked around the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. He placed a hand on hers and sighed.<p>

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I wanted to see you. I heard Arkania had to be locked up in her room so I figured I could come see you. If not that's okay."

"It's not that love. I'm having too many idiots file the wrong reports again so I have to go back and go through them. Aro is furious with it so I made him go walk the gardens."

"Could I not steal you away for a little bit?"

"A little bit yes."

"Marcus you have been in here for five hours straight."

Marcus looked at Bella and raised an eyebrow when he saw the clock read eleven forty-five at night. He stood and took Bella's hand in his and escorted her to the gardens.

* * *

><p>Bella lay on the grass beside Marcus as she watched the stars sparkle. She had watched Marcus pace the gardens as he kept the fight with himself up. Bella knew that it dealt with Arkania's powers not being able to come out on a full moon.<p>

"Marcus, you are going to pace a whole into the ground."

Marcus sighed and stopped as he moved to sit beside her. He lie down beside her and felt her roll into his arms. Marcus placed a kiss on her forehead and held her as they lay there.

"I'm sorry love. I just forget that also around this time, Arkania goes into a mode of sexual activeness and I just hope that Demetri can satisfy her thrust for it."

"I'm sure they will dear."

Marcus held her and leaned down to kiss her lips. Bella placed her hand on his chest and responded back to him as he deepened the kiss. She felt him hover over her as the kiss deepened even more, but as usual they were interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the castle.

"Marcus?"

"We need to get inside now."

Bella stood and hurried inside with him. When they reached the throne room they stopped at what they saw. Bella was scared out of her mind when she saw her entire family fighting off another vampire, till the vampire turned around. Marcus held up his hand and all action stopped and so did the vampire who had turned.

"What are you doing?"

"I came to see my sister."

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Love ya!


	15. Chapter 14: Arkania's Past Revealed

**Chapter Fourteen: Arkania's Past Revealed**

_Bella stood and hurried inside with him. When they reached the throne room they stopped at what they saw. Bella was scared shitless when she saw her entire family fighting off another vampire, till the vampire turned around. Marcus held up his hand and all action stopped and so did the vampire who had turned._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I came to see my sister."_

* * *

><p>Marcus stared at the vampire in front of him and raised an eyebrow. He had never seen this vampire before in his life.<p>

"Who is your sister?"

The vampire looked at Marcus then bowed her head as she let her beautiful ice blue hair fall over her shoulder. Aro and Caius were still standing when they heard the doors open. Standing in the doorway stood Arkania and Demetri.

"Sister, you look better."

"Shut up Aro."

Aro laughed and watched her advance into the throne room till she caught sight of their visitor and stopped in the middle of the throne room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Arkania, you are looking good."

"Answer my question before I rip you in half."

"I came to see you."

Arkania raised an eyebrow at the vampire in front of her. There had been several times that she wanted to kill this certain vampire and come hell or high water she would kill this vampire one day.

"Calvin what the hell do you want now?"

"I came to warn you that not all our problems are dealt with."

"No shit. My worst one is in front of me right now."

"I am not your problem. I made it that way."

"Tell that to our damn fucking parents then. They loved you more than me so give me a fucking break."

Calvin looked at his half-sister and watched as she attacked him. They never got along and it sent him into a flashback of their childhood before he was turned…

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Calvin sat in the living room with his older half-sister Arkania. She was sitting in the chair reading a book on vampires and werewolves, when their parents walked in. As usual they were arguing and Calvin just pretended not to notice. Arkania looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**No! They are not going with you to the shooting."**_

"_**They are old enough to go to the shooting! They need to learn to defend themselves."**_

"_**No! I will not have them out there among those idiots you call friends."**_

"_**Daniel! They are not going to get hurt! Why are you so against this?"**_

"_**Because Arkania will probably complain and shoot herself and Calvin can't hold a gun. No way are they going…"**_

_**A crash was heard from the kitchen and Arkania looked at Calvin. As she looked over at him he saw her eyes change to an eerie red and she smirked at him. Soon he heard screams and looked to see his parents gone from the living room.**_

"_**Mom, dad, are you guys all right?"**_

"_**They can't hear you Calvin."**_

_**Calvin jumped and turned around to see Arkania and another male behind him. He saw Arkania's eyes turn a crimson red and she smiled at him. He jumped back and stumbled over something. He looked to see his father lying on the ground with blood pouring from his throat. Calvin scurried back and gulped as he looked at his half-sister.**_

"_**How could you? You had them killed!"**_

"_**Calvin, shut up! You've always been a big baby. No wonder mother spent more time with you."**_

"_**You are a bitch! You murder innocent people."**_

_**Arkania laughed and looked at him. Her eyes glowed and then she disappeared. Calvin sat among the blood when he felt a sharp pain in his throat. He felt weak and then not really knowing what he's doing, drank a liquid. He woke up in a building in the dark and all alone until he heard a voice in the dark.**_

"_**She said you were handsome. Don't worry; Arkania didn't have your parents killed young one. She was protecting you from them."**_

"_**No! She's a murderer. I will kill her."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Calvin pushed her back and looked at her. He glared at her and then slashed at her. Arkania jumped back and then grabbed his wrist and twisted. Calvin fell to his knees and growled.

"You're only a thousand years old Calvin. Knock this shit off."

"Then tell me the truth."

"Tell you the truth about what now Calvin?"

"The night our parents died."

"I already told you that!"

"No you didn't."

Calvin shook his head and looked at her. He then stood and eased out of her grip.

"You didn't kill them did you?"

"No Calvin. I didn't kill them. They were being hunted and I left to protect you. The men who killed our parents were after you. That's why I had you turned and sent away. I did it for your sake. You knew too much as it was."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I left you because I was in the Volturi guard at the time my brother. You need to realize that I didn't want this life for you. I chose it because I had no other option."

"I did have an option."

"What was that? Dying for something you didn't do?"

Calvin raised an eyebrow and then heard a throat being cleared. He turned and looked at Aro.

"Calvin, what your sister speaks is true. She protected you from the men who were hunting you."

"But why turn me?"

"What other way could you think of to fight?"

"A gun."

"A gun my dear boy would not have stopped the men after you."

"They were vampires?"

"Yes Calvin."

Calvin looked at his sister and then rubbed her wrist where she'd held it and then bowed.

"Forgive me for my actions. I shall take my leave."

"Of course. Please you are welcome to visit when you feel like it."

"Thank you Aro. My lords."

Calvin left the castle and Arkania took her seat in her throne as Marcus took his. Bella stood behind his throne as the rest of that day was spent listening to fools.

* * *

><p>Demetri found his mate later that night out on the roof. She had her powers fanned out to warn people to leave her be. He stood by the roof entrance and waited for her. Arkania sat on the roof in her normal spot as flashbacks of her human life swarmed to her.<p>

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Arkania, sweetie can you come into the kitchen?"**_

_**An eight year old Arkania walked into the kitchen where her mom sat with her newest boyfriend. She then noticed the little boy next to the man. She looked over at her mom and her worst nightmare come true. There sitting on her mother's left ring finger was a sparkling diamond ring.**_

"_**Darling, meet Daniel and his son Calvin."**_

"…"

"_**Arkania?"**_

"_**It's all right Rina."**_

"_**Are you sure Daniel?"**_

"_**Of course. She's just shocked right now. She'll come around."**_

_**Arkania moved to her spot at the kitchen table and looked down at her plate where her mother had placed her lunch on.**_

_***Four years later***_

"_**NO! I will not call him dad! He's not my dad!"**_

"_**Arkania, he's been the best dad to you."**_

"_**Like hell he has. He leaves me out of everything. Just like you do! You both love Calvin more than me!"**_

"_**Kania, we love you both."**_

_**Arkania looked at the door and saw Daniel, her step-dad standing in the doorway and she glared at him. In the four years since her mother had married the man, Arkania had never once been viewed as family by the asshole.**_

"_**Like hell you do. Calvin got everything he wanted for his birthday and I got nothing. So don't start that shit with me. You would rather spoil your son rather than your step-daughter. I also told you never to call me that! My name is Arkania, not Kania."**_

"_**That's not true. I love you both equally. You just have not behaved."**_

"_**Leave me alone!"**_

"_**Arkania…please…"**_

"_**Rina, let's leave her to calm down."**_

"_**Okay Daniel."**_

_**Arkania watched them leave her room and shut the door. She heard the discreet lock on the door and she shook her head. She lay down and when she heard the sound of the car leave the driveway that was the last straw.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Arkania was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the presence of her mate and pulled her powers back in. She allowed him to approach her and she leaned against him. Demetri kissed her hair and held her as they sat on the roof.

* * *

><p>"Arkania?"<p>

Arkania looked up from her desk in her room and saw Bella in the doorway. Arkania was sure that Bella was scared of her, but this proved she wasn't.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Bella."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You aren't. Demetri had to go help Felix and Jane with something."

Arkania went back to writing when she felt Bella's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Bella looking at her with concern.

"Arkania, why are you being so quiet?"

"Bella, please, don't make me tell you. You have a wedding to plan."

"I want you to help me though."

"I will join you shortly. I need some time to myself."

"Of course."

Bella kissed Arkania's temple and left the room. Arkania sat at her desk and continued writing. Oh the pain she was feeling wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>Please Review. I will get the next chapter up asap. Sorry it took so long to update. Love ya guys, plus thanks to all who reviewed.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Wedding Bliss Pt 1

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I've been a bit busy. I'm now the proud mother of a five month old baby girl and she's a beautiful girl. I've had a writer's block as well but now I've got some inspiration. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry again for the delay. Love ya guys!

**Chapter Fifteen: Wedding Bliss!**

"Bella?"

Bella looked up as she saw Jane standing in the doorway of her room. It was the day of the wedding and Bella had never been so nervous in her life. She stood in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. She was in a beautiful sweetheart strapless bridal gown with beading down the front. It was when Bella ran her hand over the crest on the bodice that she noticed the look Jane was giving her.

"I'm fine Jane."

"Well then, you better come on. We'll be late."

"I doubt that."

"I don't."

Bella sighed as she moved to grab her veil when she saw Jane standing there holding it. She turned and allowed Jane to place it on her head. As they moved from the room they ran into Demetri. He looked like he was hurting, but he put on a brave face for Bella.

"Demetri?"

"I'm fine. I promise. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Demetri took her arm and escorted her to the throne room doors and waited for the m to open. Jen disappeared inside without opening the doors too much. Bella stood there and looked up at Demetri. He wasn't fooling her as she knew he was in pain.

"Demetri, why are in pain?"

"Arkania is mad at me and she's not talking to me, which means she's not by my side. I can't handle the pain when she's away unless I ignore it. I'm not doing a good job of it today am I? I'm sorry for ruining your day Bella."

"You aren't ruining my day. Why are you arguing?"

"I told her that I didn't want her going away on another mission and she told me that it was her choice to make. I basically became the dominant asshole I am when it comes to her and pinned her to the wall telling her she was not to go."

"It'll be okay. Just explain to her why you don't want her to go."

"Thank you Bella. It's time."

The throne room doors opened and Bella smiled at the sight before her. She took Demetri's arm and they walked down the aisle to the steps of the dais. She saw Marcus standing there and smiled at him. She loved this vampire and god help anyone who tried to come between them.

* * *

><p>Marcus stood up on the dais with his brothers and was nervous as hell. He also noticed that Arkania was hiding in the shadows again. The only time she would do that is when she and Demetri got into a fight. He was worried now, but he would address it later. As he looked up though, he saw the doors open and the most beautiful woman in the entire world enter. Marcus knew that Bella was beautiful, but the gown she was wearing was gorgeous. The bodice was just low enough to give a tease, but he also noticed that Arkania had given Bella, the matching necklace to her bracelet. He smiled as he watched Demetri escort Bella to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella was nervous as she walked down the aisle to Marcus, but she felt his love in the throne room so she knew he was happy. She stared straight ahead and looked at him, because she knew if she didn't; well she wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with the traditions of the wedding. She saw Arkania standing in the shadows and knew that she was going to have to talk with her, but she also knew that she needed to let time run with her friend. Bella stopped with Demetri at the steps of the dais and looked up at Marcus. She smiled as he extended his hand and helped her up beside him.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus waited for his brother, Caius, to begin the ceremony and then he felt the ribbon around his wrist tying him to Bella for eternity. This had become a tradition when Aro had gotten married and he hoped Arkania wouldn't lose her temper; although, Bella would give her a run for her money. Marcus listened as Caius read the words when he felt a knife run across his palm. He looked at Arkania and saw that she had slit his hand and Bella's palm and placed them together and then tied them with the ribbon. Arkania bowed her head and then Marcus heard the line that he'd been waiting for.<p>

"Marcus, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife nad mate for eternity?"

"I do."

"Isabella, do you take Marcus Volturi to be your husband and mate for eternity?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Marcus you may kiss your bride."

Marcus kissed Bella and cheers were heard throughout the throne room. He smiled and turned with her and their cut palms stayed together, because the ribbon couldn't be removed till they left for their room. He wanted to devour her, but knew that Bella would not like that here.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is pt 1. There will be two parts. Please Read and Review.


	17. Authors Note

Dear my adoring fans, I have had computer problems. I'm on my mother-in-law's computer posting this due to my laptop dieing on me and I can not access any of my files from the laptop. I will update all my stories when I can and I'm sorry for the delay.

Love,  
>WickedAngel13<p>

P.S. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update the story. Thank you all for your loyalty and I hope I can update them soon. If you have any suggestions please send me an idea or a private message. Thanks.


End file.
